Rise of the Black Crown
by nerdsandlairs
Summary: Alice returns and is ensnared by Stayne, and worse still, is told of a marriage arranged by time between them. Not even Mirana will interfere in this plan, but a certain hatter won't stand for it. Alice will discover not everyone is who they seem. SxAxH Rated M for Adult situations and violence. Combined elements from film adaptation and Original story.
1. Butterflies & Hurricanes

Change everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called  
Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead

* * *

Aboard the merchant ship 'Wonder' Alice stood, her hands upon railing, her eyes on the horizon and a smile upon her lips. China had been a success. More so than that she should say. Rich in culture, abundant in in fine goods that England had only heard of, and more than hospitable to their arrival, some of their new business partners had even begged for them to stay longer but Lord Ascot longed for the English shore, as did most of the crew members.

Alice was in no rush to get home, though it'd been a good while since she had a decent cup of tea. She was torn at the fact that there was still so much the Orients had to offer that they did not yet experience or see, but she could not wait to tell her mother and sister of the incredible journey she had been on.

She knew they would be impressed, but not so much of the adventurous side, no, they were more than content with their mid afternoon tea before seeing friends only to gossip about silly little things. They would take their interests in the gifts that she would bring back. It was her father who would take pleasure in hearing of the journey.

"You are Charles's child, there is no doubt about that." Came Lord Ascot's voice. Alice could only widen her grin at hearing the comment and turned to her Master.

"There was one point in time where everyone doubted that I had the name I have. Even I began to believe them. What makes you so sure that I am who you think I am, Sir?" She asked tilting her head the side, now wearing a teasing sort of smile. The lord could only chuckle in response.

"It pains me sometimes, Alice that I cannot call you my daughter in law, but it's certain either you would drive Hamish mad, or he would you." He spoke clasping his hands behind his back. "But to answer your question, your father, may he rest in peace, was the most wonderful, brilliant and daring man I had ever met, and dear Alice, you are all of those things, and yet there is so much more. I even worry that you may be too much for yourself!"

"I have much muchness, this is true." She began turning her eyes back to the horizon. "But I am by no means not myself." She spoke softly.

"It is not a bad thing, nothing to be ashamed of." Lord Ascot began again. "Most women, even those with titles, act like such frail and timid things, but you? No! No, you walk with a certain sort of grace and strength. Like an officer of the Royal Navy." He paused before smiling, placing a gentle hand onto her shoulder, pulling her gaze away from the sea and to him.

"Your Father would be so very proud of you." She blushed, not much but enough to notice.

"Thank you Sir." She replied lifting her chin up. He replied with a curt nod before patting her shoulder and turned away to see to the preparations to make way for home.

It would be six months before they saw London again, and it had already been more than twice that time since they had seen Big Ben. How long had it been since she left Underland? She couldn't say for sure. Some days she would be convinced it was all in her head, and others she knew in her heart that it was all true.

She recalled about a month ago that she had seen the Cheshire grinning at her from ear to ear, but it had only been ordinary cat. Another day, long before that one, she mistook a courtesan for the Red Queen herself, but the woman's head had been four sizes too small to be her.

She told the Hatter she would be back before he knew it, but she wasn't even sure if she could go back to that backwards land. Would it be possible for him to come here? The Rabbit in the waist coat could come and go, so why couldn't he?

She couldn't say why, but as of late the man with bright green eyes had plagued her mind. It was true that she missed his company, but it was so short lived even when she was there. How could she long for something she hadn't really had to begin with?

She wrote a letter to her sister when the first ship with goods left for England, and only two weeks ago she had received a response. Alice told her of the wonders of this strange new land of course, but she also told her of the illness she felt of this lost friend.

Margaret's response was that what she was feeling was love. She of course assumed that Alice was speaking of Hamish given the how little the letter contained of the man of mystery. She explained she could be feeling regret, for not exploring the opportunity he had given her, to not take his hand in marriage.

Although her sister had the wrong idea, she had the right answer. She did regret not taking Hatter's offer on staying, though she was glad to of been able to do the things she needed to do and say the things that had to be said, but all those things were done now. Was it possible to be able to go back now?

To her it had only been close to two years, hardly any time at all considering the last time she left that land and came back was a decade apart. But how long was it for her friends in Underland? Time was not the same there as it was here. How very curious was time there, but she could recall that time was not a what but a who there, so it all revolved around a person.

Could she ask this 'Time' fellow of how to go about getting back to the world that freighted her as a child but helped her become a woman? Or would 'Time' call upon her for when she could go to the place that once haunted her but not she dreamt of? She couldn't say for sure.

She also couldn't afford to waste time on thinking of it now. Even if Time was a person or a thing, she had much to do and not enough time to do them. She was to go back to London, to her family and to help the company expand its growth. She was a business woman now, no time to question on child hood notions, at least not for now.

* * *

Best,  
You've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now

* * *

It had been four months since the Wonder left the port of Hong Kong, and they were reaching the final stretch of their trek. The Wonder had been lucky thus far, not a single sighting of a black flag, nor a storm that was too much for the ship to handle. The wind was on their side and the crew was making good time.

The thing about luck though- was that it had a nasty habit of running out.

Alice ran out onto the deck to help the crew with keeping the sails intact, despite Lord Ascot's wishes to stay in the Captain's quarters with him. She could not. The Captain had threatened to start throwing the goods over board if they couldn't keep the ship from swaying to waves.

Drenched from the waves and the rain, Alice's hair stuck to her face and her clothes to her form, the deck was slippery, and her shoes were worn, the winds were strong, and the waves full of might, it was clear the crew was losing this fight.

Caught in the hurricane, the Wonder's boards began to shake, and the masts in suit would quake. Nothing however could match the look of horror on Lord Ascot's face. Time seemed to stand still just for a moment, making Alice question, what would make the Lord's face pale?

Before she could have the answer to the question the ship was violently knocked, another burst of water was breached on the deck, the ship remained to keep together, but poor Alice was sent into the Sea.

Her screams were muffled by the water, attempting to find its way into her lungs. Half the crew was still trying to keep afloat, the rest tried to find a way to get Alice back on the boat. This was when the look of horror was answered to the maiden thrown overboard.

A maelstrom had formed not far from the Wonder, who was steadily escaping the hole's grasp, but her ship was leaving her to face the swirling wrath. Alice heard the men shout and cry, but could not make out the words due to the thundering in the sky. No matter how hard she tried the maelstrom kept pulling her to its swirling mass.

The cries began to die for it looked that hope was now more than a white lie. She wasn't sure if she should pray or if she should let ocean have its way. Closing her eyes, she could have sworn she had seen a butterfly. Alice, holding her breath, let the current take her away.

The Sea dragged her under. Down and down she went. She knew she should have felt the water crushing her chest, but instead she felt the ability to take breath.

Air in the water? Was she part fish, or was this not water at all? Why she felt like she was falling more so then drowning! Where was she going? If she had to guess she would say Underland, but not ever hole leads to a setting somewhere under, sometimes, they lead someone out.

* * *

_Don't let yourself down_  
_ Don't let yourself go_  
_ Your last chance has arrived_

* * *

**So ends the first Chapter! I'm going to try my best to keep all the characters in character. I don't know if I'm going to do song lyrics for all the chapters but I was listening to Butterflies & Hurricanes by Muse on repeat while writing up this chapter. As a reminder, I do not own any of the Alice in Wonderland's written or produced, but if Tim Burton wants to steal this to make an installment, that is fine by me.**


	2. Pearls On A Plate

Off the shores of Underland, not too far off from where Alice had slain the Jabberwocky on the Frabjous Day sailed a small fishing boat, encased in a glass bottle, and upon this small vessel sat two fishing companions. A carpenter who had not a single bite that morning, and a walrus who had eaten enough fish to feed a family of seven that very same morning.

"Come now Walrus! How is it that you keep catching all these fish, and I ain't even got so much as a nibble?!" He snapped, famished and disgruntled. The walrus just chuckled.

"Oh Old Chum!" He began with a puffed up chest. "Are you suggesting that I am cheating you out of fish?"

"Well it wouldn't be yer' first time!" The carpentered grumbled, and his stomach replied in suite.

The walrus did indeed have a trick however, the carpenter's fishing hole at the bottom of the glass was sealed up, so no fish would ever take his bait, for they could not reach it.

Glaring out into the vast blue before him, the capenter swore he saw a glint of gold in the water, but he would be damned if he alerted his cheating friend, so he remained silent. Maybe if he was truly lucky he would catch himself a Mock Turtle.

The Walrus, still enjoying the sport of catching fish and eating them raw, paid no mind to the Carpenters side until the man began to rock the boat.

"Walrus! Look Look! In the water, there! It's a girl! No, A woman!"

"Bah! You old fool, you know as well as I do that Woman don't live in the sea! Mermaids and Sirens do however, and one of these days they will take you if you-"

But the Walrus could not finish his lecture as the man unlatched the side port hole to try to drag the girl into the boat as her body floated closer and closer. In one swift swoop the carpenter grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into the boat.

Surveying her now, the pair of them were in shock that a girl was found this far out from shore.

"I say! I don't know if I should apologize or congratulate you." The walrus began, jealousy already sinking in. Not many could boast about the pier showing off that they caught a girl at sea. "But where do you think she came from?"

"Aw 'at matters little to me Wally! I caught 'er all by meself, so I'm gonna keep 'er all to meself!"

"Fool! You can't keep a girl you caught at sea! This is a rare catch indeed! We should sell her at the market!"

"Walrus, you know as well as I do that you can sell a girl in Underland! Not since the White Queen came to power again!" He scoffed folding his arms. "Ain't no law saying you can't keep what you catch at sea!" He said with a sly grin.

The Walrus frowned. The man had him there. However he still had his ways when it came to his old friend.

"But see here old chum. You caught yourself ONE girl! Think of what you could fetch at that price."

"Well she's a beauty, she is." He said already admiring her features. Blonde hair that clung to her frail and pale face from it's dampness. "She looks like a angel she does. Oy! Do ya think she is one?!" The walrus cursed slapping the carpenter on the back of his head.

"Now see here! You caught yourself a very pretty and ripe girl while at sea. I will give you that, but think of what you could get with all the money if you sold her at the Black Market." He said with a wink.

"The 'Black' Market?" He asked, his voice soft now as though they had to keep a secret, even though they were all alone. The walrus nodded in reply. The man shrank back now, abandoning his prize. Neither of them took to notice that she now opened her eyes.

"Walrus, you are quiet mad. To think of going to there-!" He shook his head. "No, No I won't! I ain't gonna go sell her there! I don't care how much I'd get for 'er. I'd be lucky to leave that place wit me life!"

"Old boy! See here! You won't get a better offer on a thing such as her as you will there! It will be well worth the risk! I'll make you a deal! I'll go there with you, and I'll even give you the first half of the payment of her."

"Really? The first half?" He asked beginning to warm up to the idea of selling the water maiden. "How much do ya expect to fetch for her, Wally?"

"In the Outlands? I suspect at least… a thousand or so clams." He said, lying though his teeth, but the Carpenter was already sold, his head just as empty as his stomach.

"Alright Wally! If you help me get 'er in, I'll split the second half with you!" He shouted extending his arm out to meet his flipper, and with two shakes the deal was struck.

Pulling herself up by grabbing the side of the boat, Alice let of a strangled moan of pain. Her eyes went from the glass casing, to the man in simple garbs, to the walrus in a waist coat. Why was it always waist coats?

"Would it be to hasty of me to presume that I am in Won- Pardon. Underland?" She asked, having no idea what conversation that just took place. Her eyes looked back to the glass around them. "Only this place would come up with such a way to sail."

"What do ya mean by that Miss?! This is a fine boat she is!"

"I meant no offense Sir, I'm just not use to sailing in a glass bottle. It's a simple but marvelous idea. I know of many would prefer it this way, less of a risk to falling into the sea." She muttered bitterly sitting up fully. "Now if you two would please, is this, or is this not Underland? And if it is, I would very much like to get to shore to see The Queen."

Suddenly the Carpenter went pale at news that his prize of the market wanted to see The Queen.

"I say, Miss, what business would you have with The White Queen?" The walrus asked inquisitively, bringing forth a monocle from his waist coat pocket.

"Well it's simple you see, I only need to speak with her. She may be able to answer as to how and why I have come back to Underland. It could be important." She spoke with a sense of urgency now looking to the two. "Now please! I must get to shore so I may address Her Highness with my presence!"

"And, uh, Miss? Just who might you be?" The carpenter asked now utterly confused why his catch would need an audience with The White Queen herself.

"Well I'm Alice." She spoke true. She had never been so sure of herself in the past, but since besting the Jabberwocky and defeating The Red Queen, she had become much more of herself. No longer Almost Alice.

The two stared at her in shock and awe, which Alice was more than acquainted with, however, she did not expect to meet the sound of uncontrollable laughter from the two.

"You hear that?! You caught yourself a REAL Alice Old Boy!" The walrus spat with tears boiling up in the corner of each eye, slapping him on the back a few times with his flipper.

"I can't believe I caught meself a REAL Alice!" He exclaimed, slapping his own knee. "Oh Miss, you are quiet a treat you are!" He said grinning before it dawned on him that his 'product' might be damaged. "Hey Wally? Do you think she might not fetch a fair price now being that she is off with 'er head?"

Now the Walrus was contemplating this bit of information. It took only the maddest and most deplorable character to claim they were THE Alice with such conviction."

"Well-" Began the mammal, running his flipper over his polished tusk as a man with a beard might stroke their beard while in thought. "I'm not sure Old Chum. I don't think it would, if anything you might be able to increase the value. The madder, the better. Besides, with the lot we are selling too, they won't notice at all, if anything they may think that she is indeed The Alice." He said with a chuckle.

"Now I can't help but to interject here-" Alice started up, not at all liking the subject of this conversation. "But are you meaning to say that you two intend to sell me? That's Preposterous!" She muttered moving to stand. "And I shan't hear another word of it. Now if you don't mind, point me in what direction is the shore and I will take my leave!"

The pair now sat staring up at Alice, now seeing her muchness, took it for madness. To swim from here to the shore was a long swim indeed, and they no longer wondered as to how she washed out this far in the first place.

Without a second thought, the carpenter picked up his oar and bashed her across her head, sending the poor girl toppling over and her mind into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

When Alice awoke, she found herself with a cracked lip, a bruised and tender cheek along with a splitting ache in her head. Her eyes searched for the man who caused the discomfort but found her was no where in sight. In fact she couldn't see a thing. She sat on a cold hard surface, and felt she was in a enclosed space before she could even feel the bars with her own hands.

She was slow to stand, using the bars to help steady her out. Her eyes now adjusted to the dark, she saw that the darkness was due to a sheet thrown over the cage, which from the inside resembled that of a bird cage, it even had a perch.

She tugged at the cloth in attempt to shed some light, not only to her cage, but to her current predicament, but it would not budge. She sighed heavily from frustration before she began to check her person for anything that could help her.

Digging her pockets, she came up with nothing but lint, but she at least knew she was her right and proper size. She now felt around the cage, in search of the door. If she was lucky it could be a busted door, or even her captors may of forgotten to lock it. She got just to her the wall opposite of her when she heard foot steps approaching.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice not giving out a single indication of fear, but that of impatience. "Hello is someone there?" She called.

"Well I guess that answers our question, doesn't it?" Came the first voice. It was high pitch, almost a screech to her.

"Well Faust, it's better to have a lively face than a sleeping one. That's what I say." Came the second voice, which came out as more of a growl than an actual voice. "Gets the auction really moving."

"If you say so, but I find it quiet troublesome when they try to run." Came the first voice, which was Faust.

"I would expect that much from a scavenger such as yourself." Came the second voice. "I heard that walrus talking. Apperently this girl is aquainted with The White Queen."

"I am!" Alice now interjected. "Please, let me go, I must speak to her at once." It wasn't a plea but a command. The sheet was ripped off to reveal the light as well as the owners of the voices. Alice was thankful that the room they were in was dim, her eyes hardly affected by the light.

Before her stood a large vulture wearing a worn out vest, and a wolf dressed up in a ring master suit.

"She won't make much of a meal." Muttered the wolf. "However, that means she won't be bought at meal prices.

"I think I could pick off the meat from her bones." Squawked Faust which earned him a glare from the wolf.

"No, you won't. She's got more value to me alive than you!" He spat before looking over Alice and smirked, his fangs peeking out from his lips. "Bloody hell. She actually does resemble Alice of legend."

"I AM ALICE!" She spat her hands gripping the bars now. The pair chuckled before looking over their shoulder.

"Well keep that up darling." Came the wolf, pulling a set of keys from his pocket and set them into the key hole, only a few feet from Alice's position. "I do wish you were dressed in something more enticing but its too late for that now." The lock clicked and with out so much as a hesitation Alice burst though the now unlocked gate, the door swinging open to collide with the vulture's beak, erupting a yelp of pain from the owner.

Alice didn't get but three strides before she felt the wolf's massive paws wrap around her waist.

"See! What did I say Grail!? Sleepers never cause trouble!" Came the vulture who was now tending to his busted beak with his wings. The canine chuckled.

"Maybe, but the feisty one's bring in the rich. Now get those manacles! Can't have 'Alice' escaping our company, can we?" Grail asked as his bird companion came over with the shackles, cuffing them to her wrists.

"Well she better be bought out by someone who can pay for this! I think she chipped it!"

"Oh shut it will you? Come on, I think I heard that rat call out for the final auction." The wolf spat, pulling Alice along as she struggled against his hold as he pulled her out of the room and into a hall which led out to a stage.

Kicking as she was dragged out onto the stage, the wolf shoved her down to the floor where she stayed for the time being.

A rat, about the size of a small child stood on a chair before the crowded auditorium. A full house, full of humans and animal kinds alike.

"And here we have come to our final bidding. A woman, caught fresh out at sea just this morning!" It's voice was a whine. "We have reason to believe she is indeed bonkers, and full of muchness. We shall start the bidding at 200 pearls."

"250!" Called out a voice from the far back.

"I'll pay 350!"

"500!"

Alice glared at the crowd before her. This wasn't the Underland she remembered. Animal's selling people, it was barbaric, but yet not so different from London, which was all the more proof of how topsy turny her world had become.

"900 Pearls, and I'll throw in a basket of clams!"

"What is the matter with you all?" Shouted Alice, which started to calm the crowd to hear her voice. "You can't buy me! I have no time for this really! I must see The Queen!"

At first she thought she had won the crowd over, because they died down to just whispers, until a voice rang out.

"1050, and I put in a bucket of clams!"

Now the whole auditorium was in a uproar, her price soaring higher and higher, pearls soon became a thing of the past, and they were starting to attempt buying her off with ridiculous items. Shoes, their neighbors garden, their grandmothers urn.

Alice continued to glare at the crowd as she got to her feet. She might have been able to walk away at this point, for the crowd was so busy fighting below she could hardly believe they would recall what they were fighting for, however the vulture kept her on center stage as the wold kept a mindful eye on the crowd.

"Do I hear a package of cheese?" Came the auctioneer

"I'll sell you a pallet of cheese and a case of wine!"

"What kind of wine?"

"White!"

"Oh I couldn't! White wine is outlawed here."

"Fine, than red!"

"But I don't even like wine."

Now the crowd began to fight over those who liked wine and those who didn't.

Grail began to growl. The auction was going no where fast at this point so he returned to Alice's side to remind the crowd wat they were trying to buy.

"No listen up! This nice young lady was kind enough to wear trousers today, so I think you should all take that into account!" He barked at the crowd. "Now how about we restart the bidding at their tea rations."

"Tea?!" Spat Alice as she put her back to the crowd to face the wolf. "You can't sell me for Tea! Why you can't sell me at all! I am not for sale! I am a friend of The White Queen! I am The Champion of Underland, I am-"

"Um.." Came soft male voice.

Alice froze at the sound, unsure if she wanted to confirm her fears, but she didn't have to make that choice, for the man was already at her back, his gloved hands on her shoulders, and his breath on her hair.

"Did you miss me?" Came the cold and cruel voice she had all but forgotten. A shiver ran down her spine which made him chuckle before he pulled her aside to end up in the grasp of two guards, dressed much like chess pieces, clad in black.

Grail shrank back, as did the vulture, only the Rat stood tall on its chair.

"Bow for The King! Long live the Black Crown!" wailed the rat before bowing himself.

"Long live the Black Crown! Hail King Stayne. Hail!" Echoed the crowd.

Stayne now moved forward to address the crowd, Alice now in full view for him. The two began to survey one another.

What Alice saw was a ghost. A grim reaper but still the same as ever. His long black hair falling just past his shoulders, his skin just as plae as ever. The only thing that really changed in her eyes as far as she could tell that he wore all black, not a single trace of red in his elegant, yet battle ready attire, and the patch that covered his eye was no longer in the shape a heart, but a spade.

While Alice took her time in observing him, her only looked to her face, her pretty face, now tarnished with what was becoming a black eye. He growled softly before looking to the crowd.

"Unfortunately for you all, the girl is right.. You can not sell her, because she belongs to me." He shouted which caused a few members of the audience to gasp and whispered curses on a lost prize. "I should very much like to… Thank, those responsible for bringing her here however.."

The crowd now all began to whisper, all questioning who caught their king's possession, but it was answered with a shout from the back, and the two responsible came forward, heads held high. The Walrus and Carpenter made their way onto the stage, kneeling before Stayne.

"Your highness!" The said in unison, but now the Walrus took the lead, standing up as the carpenter still knelt.

"Your Highness, I! I mean WE! We found this girl floating out in the middle of the sea! And the girl, well we didn't know who she was or where she was from."

"I see. So you intended to sell something, that you knew wasn't yours to begin with…" The once was Knave of Hearts sneered. The walrus, at a loss for words, bowed his head in shame as The Carpenter jumped to his feet.

"But My King! Had- Had we known, why we would of brought her right to you, we swear it." He piped. Stayne cocked his eye brows as the odd pair before letting out a light sigh.

"I suppose, the two of you didn't know any better." He whispered, his eye glancing over to Alice, who was still looking over the scene with confusion. "However." He continued going over to the girl, his gloved hand now on her face.

"This. This is unforgivable. Damaging my property is punishable by death! Her face truly was her best feature and you've gone and bashed her pretty little head in. Seize them." He ordered releasing Alice's face and five guards moved in on the pair subduing them without much of a fight, dragging them from the play house.

Moving to the wolf, Stayne had his hand on the hilt of his sword. His dark eye showing much anger but kept it at bay. He opened his mouth as though he were to tell the creature to say his last words.

"Now, you listen to me, you mangy mutt." He hissed, towering over Grail. "She was never here. Do you hear me? Do not seek out a reward or even think of getting something over on me with her. If I so much as hear of her presence being known here-"

"We never saw her!" He yelped throwing his paws up in defeat. The thin man smiled before his eyes went to the vulture. A rat was nothing to worry about, but a bird. Now they could hold cause much damage in short time.

"Bird! What is that girl's name?" Stayne screamed pointing back at Alice, who was now beginning to come out of her paralyzed state. Her eyes now focused on the bird as well.

"She- her name? I-" He swallowed hard searching for the answer in the floor boards beneath him. "Alice. Yes! She said her name was Al-"

Alice watched in horror as Stayne withdrew his blade and sliced the bird's head clean off from his shoulders and roll across the floor just to her feet, the tongue hanging out from it's busted beak. With body still standing, Stayne plucked a single feather from one of its wings to clean the blood from his sword.

Glaring at the wolf now, Stayne flicked the bloody feather aside just as Faust's body crumpled to the ground.

"I hope we understand each other…" Stayne hissed, to which Grail gave a glance to Alice then looked back to Stayne and gave a nod before retreating from the stage.

Grinning Stayne sheathed his blade and looked to the now nearly empty auditorium before his eye took in the sight of Alice. He scoffed, now approaching her.

"I'm quiet… Dissapointed." He began, looking her over. "I would have thought that for someone who could defeat the Jabberwocky, could at least look out for themselves in The Outlands." He muttered.

"The Outlands?" Alice asked, somewhat relieved that her Underland hadn't gone to hell. "But you- you were banished? How can this be? If you are a- a king then, The Red Queen? You were-?!"

"Hush now, my little wild flower." Stayne grinned at the hopeless champion. "You have no need to worry about her.. she is dead."

"So, you have killed her too?" Alice choked back, unsure of what her fate was now. Being sold sounded more pleasing than the company of the knave with each passing moment.

"I unfortunately could not hold that pleasure… For you see.. Mirana robed me of that." He said holding up his right wrist to show the cuff of the very manacle that binded him to Iracebeth.

"It was just before we went sent to the boarder that your beloved queen put a curse on us. After my failed attempt of killing her after the battle the woman must of realized I would try again, and out here I would succeed, so she made it so we could not harm one another." He spat, his eye now suspiciously eying the nearly empty play house.

"As much as would like to continue in feeding your infamous curiosity, I would prefer to to it in private." He cooed, his gloved hand now on he face again, she pulled away by instinct. Still in the black knights grip, Stayne was able to take a hold of her face, his grip tight.

"I'd be lying if I said I did not like you still having a fight in you." He purred which made the young woman's stomach turn. He chuckled before releasing her once more.

"You reek of the salt of the sea, and I grow weary of town. You'll be bathed, and your wounds tended too. You and I have much to discuss, Um." He called walking away from her and his men. "Very much indeed." He whispered once out of ear shot.

With that his men followed, taking the newest prisoner with them out of the theater.

* * *

Alice was unaware of her current predicament, however, The Oraculum was well aware of her return and of the events that could come to play.

The Oraculum sat, untouched since the Frabjous Day, along side it sat The Vopal sword, both sat beside the White Queen's throne just where they belonged. Entering the great white hall was a man who looked very out of place.

Where here there was absence of emotion and color, this man made more than enough for it with his luminous green eyes, flaming orange hair that was as untamed and as wild as he, and his outfit displaying nearly every color in the spectrum.

Tarrent Hightop had become a busy bee since the slaying of the Jabberwocky and the banishment of the bloody big head. He filled his days with making the loveliest hats for his queen and the members of her court. Most were never worn by the members of the court, they were far to flashy and gotti for their appetite, but in private Mirana praised the hatter.

In truth he only worked so much so that it could help him forget. Or was it to help him remember? He couldn't say for sure, he was as mad as ever.

He held bundles on new and exciting fabrics that he was sure to please the White queen, as well as Chess. His un-birthday was coming up and he wanted to make it the cat's best un-birthday yet with his very own hat.

Tripping over his own two feet, the hatter fell to the floor and sent the rolls of fabric spiraling though the air, knocking over the stand which held the legendary scroll.

Cursing his clumsiness Tarrant picked himself up from the ground. He went to dust himself off, but not a single speck of dirt was found. The White kingdom was the cleanest place in all of Underland, if anything he should of dusted the area in which he fell.

Muttering to himself in outlandish dialect he began to recollect the fabrics one by one until he took a hold of the scroll of parchment. Frowning at the texture it took him all but a moment for him to realize what it was, dropping the other rolls to restore the Oraculum to it's proper place.

He moved to place the stand up right and reached for the scroll which was open for him to see. His eyes surveyed the picture drawn out for him and he was at a loss for words. His hands were shaking as he reached for the picture of the woman drawn with the most splendid curls, that no ribbon could ever compete with, at least not in his book.

"Alice." He whispered. He knew he was a mad man, but he had no idea if he was imagining this moment or not. On so many occasions he had seen Alice.

In the garden painting flowers, at his table sharing a cup of tea, in the ball room dancing with the queen, ridding the Bandersnatch. He would never fess to anyone about this, but he had even seen her in his dreams. He however never expected to see her again, even though she had told him she would be back before he knew it!

But he knew it now with the Oraculum in his grasp. The drawing began to change again. His eyes tracing each line that was made, hope was swelling withing him until the picture was finished to a scene that made his eyes turn orange with specks of red and his heart break.

Alice stood before a altar in a beautiful gown with the saddest face he had ever seen on her, and beside her, placing a ring on her finger was the cowardly worm, the knave of hearts who couldn't look more pleased. Like a cat that had cornered a mouse.

"Oh no ye do't ye one ey' beasty of a man. Ye shan't be taking me Alice. Not while I still 'ave a say en it." He spat straightening himself out and ran off in search of Mirana. She had to know of their champion's return, and the fate that needed to be stopped.


	3. Definition of Destiny

Alice didn't fight, however she didn't make it easy for the guards either, hardly supporting herself as they dragged her out into the town, which brought her very much home. At least the part of home which she hated.

The sky way full of dark clouds and smoke from the chimneys throughout the town. It would seem that compared to Underland, the Outlands were most certainly ahead of their times. Factories, carriages, and cobblestone streets. A fitting scene for the era of an industrial age.

Alice gazed to a prison on wheels, which held the walrus and carpenter, as well as a few other poor souls. She imagined she would be joining them, but her imagination was of no use here, she would be in the horse drawn carriage with Stayne.

He stood at the door, holding it open as she was escorted into the cart, following her close behind, slamming the door behind him. Alice took her place on the farthest most point from Stayne which was the other side of the carriage which held no door, but there was a window to which she directed her attention.

She could feel his satisfied grin as he nestled into the leather seat, his one eyed gaze burning her skin, but she couldn't bear to look at him. It was a long time before either one of them spoke, it wasn't until they no longer had the town behind them and the scenery began to look less than lively. Dead trees clinging to the edges of the road which was no longer of stone but dirt.

"I suppose you have many questions." He spoke with a matter of fact tone. He chuckled softly looking out his own window now.

"Perhaps how I managed to survive yet Iracebeth dead, or how she died. Would you like to hear about how I became a king, or maybe-"

"I want to know what on earth you want from me!" She snapped shooting a distasteful glare his way before turning back to the window to take in the black and gray scene before her. "If you are here to recruit me as your champion, I'm not in the slightest bit interested." She spat which made the man across from her laugh.

"Oh Alice... You may have grown, but you kept your childlike innocence with you after all these years. I admire that. It'll give me yet another thing to take from you." He teased as he repositioned himself as best as he could. The carriage they were in was not exactly custom built for him, but he fit in none the less.

"So naive..." He cooed reaching out to brush her hair but she slapped his hand away without hesitation. He only smiled leaning back to admire her. "But such strong will… Yes. A fine Queen you'll make."

Alice now drew her attention to the man, confusion and rage swelled in her eyes.

"You are far beyond my help Knave." She spat in disgust. "Why, you are by far, the maddest person I ever met if you think that I would marry you! Far madder than the Hatter, Chess and all of Underland combined." The comment made the man in the carriage with her more than upset.

"There are a few things I will no longer accept, so listen well, Alice, because I will not repeat myself..." He hissed. "You will not call me by that title any longer. I am a King now. And I will be held in your eyes as one. Secondly I never wish to hear of your barbaric maniac again. Hightopp scum. Should have gutted him when I had the chance." He spat, jealousy seeping through his voice. "If you disobey these terms of mine, there shall be consequences…"

"So who did you kill for that title?" Alice asked sitting back and folding her arms.

"It was my birth right… Another thing both the Red and White queens robbed from me." He muttered. "Well, maybe not they themselves... But I believe in the sins of the father passing down to his offspring."

"May you never have children." Alice started now which gave her Stayne's full attention. "I fear your sins would be far too much for any child to bear." She said with narrow eyes.

"I long for an heir, Alice, and for a beautiful queen to rule at my side. You will serve both those dreams of mine. It has been written by Time himself." He cooed looking to his gloved hands.

"You lie." Alice whispered, unsure of the truth herself.

"Do I now? Maybe your right, but I like to call it wishful thinking." He said with a smile as the carriage stopped. As Stayne moved to exit the carriage to stretch his limbs, Alice, moved to the window again to take in the sight of the castle before her. It was far larger than Crims, but it did not match the size nor beauty of Marmoreal.

No, where the Knave now called home was something comparable to the gates of Hell. Gothic architecture made beauty mesh with terror. Every shade of black was put into this haunting place, but the silver linings made it so one could appreciate its terrible beauty.

"I would say this is impossible, but that makes it all the more possible." Alice whispered looking back to Stayne who waited for her to climb out herself. She was reluctant to do so, however she knew better than to think that he would not drag her out himself. Upon coming out he offered his hand to help her down, but she avoided his touch once more. She did not catch his look of disappointment either. Her eyes still focused on the domain that would now hold her captive.

"Welcome, to Deces." Stayne began before hooking her arm with his, leaning down to whisper into her ear. "Welcome home, Alice."

Alice glanced up at him, his gaze already away, looking ahead, his head held high and proud like the mighty Lion he thought himself to be as he led his prey into his den.

On the inside, it was just as gruesome as the outside, what windows there were let in very little light, so the halls were lit by candles, the wax staining the walls. Every so often the wall would hold a portrait of figures who were tall gaunt and creepy. A few spinning images of Stayne.

Then came the throne room. The doors were opened for the two by a pair of bear cubs, wearing gray tunics adorned with black Spades. Alice couldn't help but wonder where their mother was.

This was where Deces outshined Marmoreal. The great hall was that very similar to the gothic churches of France, pillars towering high and the hall going long, ending with an apse. Candles were placed upon stands, the floor and on the walls. The throne at the end of the hall was truly fit only for a king, as well as for a man his size, maybe even a little taller.

Clothed in leather and cased with silver, the chair sat centered in the apse of the domain, beside it a smaller chair, silver with black quilted cushions. The head board holding beautiful sapphire stones. This was the area which caught Alice the most. Not because of the chairs, but what was behind them.

In the apse, the windows displayed one of the most beautiful pictures she had ever seen. Stained glass which told a story. A story of Underland. What is, what was, and what will be.

Stayne released his grip, knowing the woman was entranced by his home now, and allowed her to investigate further. Her eyes scanning over the painted glass, she saw her own figure a few times amongst the story. Her arrival to Underland, slaying the Jabberwocky, then again, in a scene which did not look likely to her at all. Her in a black veil, before a tall thin pale man, sliding a ring upon her finger.

Suddenly Stayne began to speak, his voice light as a feather, but his words began to bind her with such a heavy feeling.

_**THREE CROWNS TO RULE THE LAND**_

_**THREE CROWNS TO UNDERLAND**_

_**RED, WHITE AND BLACK**_

_**THE LINE OF RED, BORN WITH PASSION**_

_**WHITE, DELIVERED FROM LIGHT**_

_**THEN THE FAMILY OF BLACK**_

_**KINDNESS AND COMPASSION THEY LACKED**_

_**DARKNESS SIEGED THE LAND OF UNDER**_

_**DEVOURING ALL IN ITS PATH**_

_**BLACK BROUGHT DEATH AND DISPEAR**_

_**TAKING LIFE AND LOVE ALIKE**_

_**THE LINE OF RED, AND THOSE OF WHITE**_

_**KNEW WHAT WAS RIGHT**_

_**THEY SWORE A TRUCE**_

_**TO ABOLISH THE DARK NOOSE**_

_**BLOOD WAS SHED**_

_**LIFE WAS LOST**_

_**BUT IN THE END**_

_**THE DARKNESS WAS GONE**_

_**BLACKNESS DISSOLVED**_

_**THERE WAS PEACE FOR ALL**_

_**A DAUGHTER FROM RED**_

_**A PRINCE OF WHITE**_

_**MARRIED, THE TWO LINES UNITE**_

_**TWO SUITS TO RULE THE LAND**_

_**TWO SUITS FOR UNDERLAND**_

_**THREE CHILDREN BORN**_

_**AFTER THE WAR**_

_**THE FIRST BORN, UNKNOWN**_

_**THE SECOND AND THIRD**_

_**DERIVED FROM WHITE AND RED**_

_**IRACEBETH OF CRIMS**_

_**AND MIRANA OF MARMOREAL**_

_**ONCE AGAIN WAR WOULD RAGE**_

_**AND ONLY A GIRL COULD END IT  
**_

_**A GIRL NAMED ALICE**_

_**WITH THE BEAST SLAIN**_

_**IT'S NAME NOT TO BE NAMED**_

_**WHITE WOULD REIGN**_

_** WITH ONLY ONE CROWN IN THE LAND**_

_**TIME WILL REVEAL HIS PLAN**_

_**TO RESTORE BALANCE TO UNDERLAND**_

_**ALICE, THE CHAMPION AND FULL OF MIGHT**_

_**MUST CHOOSE WHERE SHE STANDS IN THE FIGHT**_

_**BE SACRIFICED, TO RETURN THE RED**_

_**TAKE PLIGHT, LEAVE THE LAND TO WHITE**_

_**OR BECOME A QUEEN OF BLACK**_

_**THREE CROWNS TO RULE THE LAND**_

_**THREE SUITS FOR WONDERLAND**_

_**BUT ONLY ONE CAN CLAIM**_

_**ALICE, THE CHAMPION**_

"Don't you see Alice…? You were called upon, just as I was." He whispered moving to her, as she began to back to the wall, history repeated and she soon found herself pinned to the wall with Stayne boxing her in, only now he was a good deal larger than her, and she did not have the size, nor the muchness to push him away.

"I am the last of my kin, and you are the first of yours in this world…" He cooed gently as her gaze went to the floor, she began to shake like a leaf in the autumn breeze. "It has been written in time, spoken in many tongues and painted upon these halls." His hands now cupping her chin to lift her gaze to his own. Tears threatening to break free from her dark russet eyes which made the once was Knave smile until words came from her shaken voice.

"The White Queen won't allow this to happen, nor will I." She swore prying his gloved hands from her cheeks and throwing them away. "I will leave Underland if that is what I must do to protect those I care for, even if I may never see them again. Fairfarren, Your Highness." She spat moving to exit to the left only to be caught by the chain of the manacles she still wore.

Pulled back to her spot before Stayne she was forced to the wall, his grip on the manacles chain, he lifted her by the chain up and off the ground until they were eye level. The cuffs digging into her wrists at this position, making the poor girl flinch in pain.

"Your destiny is held right before you, yet you deny it, you deny me?!" He questioned, his gaze searing into hers. "You may be a Champion, Alice, but you have no say here. Not in this land, not in this court, nor against something already set in stone." He warned watching her as she writhed in pain.

"I believe I may be rushing you, dear Alice, this is quiet the challenge, even a champion such as yourself would be in shock on such an honor. To become a queen, rule the Outlands, then Underland."

"I've denied many things in my life, and this would make my second time in denying you, so there is no need to act as if it is a shock." She retaliated. "And The White Queen has defeated you before, and I know as soon as she gets wind of what you have been up to, what you are planning-!"

"She'll what? Hmm?" He spat towering over her. "She took an oath to not harm a single living creature, so she herself in battle is as helpful as a grain of sand when you are dying of thirst!" He hissed. "She cannot defeat me, even if she truly wanted to. Her followers have grown weak since the time of peace. Her greatest asset was you, had it not been for you… She would have been defeated, and I may have never found myself here..."

He lowered her now to the ground and Alice took in the sweet relief of being able to stand upon her own two feet as he himself took a knee, and held her wrists, looking over the damage he had done. Alice tried her hardest to understand the sudden change of heart.

"It is all because of you, sweet Alice. I was not sure when I would see you again. This marks the second time in our lives that you had saved me…" He whispered placing a kiss to one of her nearly bloody wrists which caused a whimper to come forth from her. A wicked smile came onto his lips.

"We've had… differences in the past. I cannot dispel that." He whispered. "But maybe one day you can find it within yourself to accept me, and who knows, maybe even one day you'll love me." His gazed moved back to the young woman before him. "Marry me… Marry me Alice, and together you and I can rule over this land and the next! The Champion of Under and the Lost Child of Black. It's so fitting." He whispered which earned him a glare.

"Ilosovic Stayne, know this!" She started pulling away, his hold no longer on her. "I shall not accept your hand, not tonight, nor anyone after this. All the pain you've cause to the world I love, those that I care for. I will NEVER love you." She warned, her eyes catching a new emotion on his face, but it was short lived. He rose to his feet and towered over her once more, his face tightened into a look of pure anger. He quickly seized her by her arm and dragged her out of the beautiful hall and into the belly of the castle.

"If you see me as such a monster, perhaps I should become what you so wish me to be." He growled, his pace fast which made it nearly impossible for her to keep up. When it came to the stairs, she had stumbled several times and would have stumbled several more time had Stayne not swept her up into his arms bridal style. Up and up they went until they met a single wooden door. Setting her down he opened the door and shoved her inside, sending her to the floor.

"You can deny me all you want Alice, but you will see my way, soon enough." He spat shutting the door behind him and moved past her to the balcony. "So unless you wish to remain in solitary, I would implore you to reconsider." He called over his shoulder, both hands on the balcony rail.

Alice gave a sigh at Stayne's relentlessness. How could this mean so much to him? Because it was told before? Did everything here have to happen just because someone said it would?

"I won't." She muttered watching him as she stood on her feet once more, in time to see her capture slam his fists against the rail before turning to retreat out the door, only to stop just past her. He stood still for several moments.

"I will send a servant for food and a bucket to wash yourself in." He spat, more upset at himself for still showing her some mercy.

She said nothing, she only kept her hands her wrists nervously. He looked back to her before cursing something to himself under his breath and departed from the tower, locking the door as soon as he shut the door once more. Alice didn't move from her spot until his footsteps had died away.

Once she felt it was safe to move again she went to the balcony in hopes to get a better idea of where she was. Before her was a forest of deathly looking trees, and only just past that did she see the smoke from the city, but not the actual city itself, and past that nothing. To her right, the forest continued to span, and her left was where she saw the sea. The Castle of Deces stood on a cliff and the tower she stood on now was right over the jagged rocks that meshed with the breaking waves and clung to the earth wall.

Where Underland was from this point she could not say. Even if she did know where she was in comparison, it did her very little good. She slunk to the balcony floor, defeated for the moment. How was she to break free from here?

* * *

Tarrant slammed his open palms against the table before him. He had brought the news of the Oraculum's future in hopes of gathering the White Knights to rescue Alice. The scroll had already displayed Stayne capturing her, yet Mirana had to call upon her court for a decision.

Tarrant Hightopp, even in his sane youth, never liked to waste time. He had marked him once before and he never intended to do it again. Yet here they were, wasting time on IF they should rescue their champion.

The only thing worse than the wasted time spent on voting IF they should rescue her or not, was the fact that nearly the entire court was against the rescue.

"My Queen!" The Hatter growled, doing his best to remain in control. "Please, we can't just sit back and allow this horrible event to take place!"

The White Queen sat upon her pedestal before the court room, her eyes so full of sadness for her beloved friend and the fate of their champion.

"Tarrant." She started but her hatter knew the words she had chosen already.

"Ay do nut care fo' what yer bloody scroll sess." He hissed, his entire body shaking. "We ar' to rescue our champion." He demanded his eyes now a shade of dark crimson orange.

"We cannot!" Came a voice belonging to the white rabbit, Nivens McTwisp, the white queen's most trusted advisor. "If the Oraculum says it is to be, than we cannot interfere. It is her destiny. As deplorable as it seems, we must leave her, and prepare for the aftermath."

"Alice would save us." He whispered looking around to the court. "She would! Aye! She came back for me, and Mally, and ev'n you McTwisp! N' yet you sey we can't."

The white rabbit looked down in shame at the comment, but the queen now stood tall.

"Tarrant Hightopp!" She shouted which caused everyone but the hatter to flinch at her voice. She recollected herself before speaking again.

"Tarrant, it is out of our hands..." She whispered. "It is unfortunate to say the least, but we cannot risk the journey or our lives on something that has already been called for." She whispered in sadness, but he still did not waiver his gaze, nor dismiss his rage. "I am sorry."

"Underland's mos' beloved figure is goin' to be forced to marry a man, so cruel and vulgar, that ev'n de mos vile N' venomous creatures shrink be'fo em. A man, responsible fo the deaths of my people, who looked to you!" He shouted pointing at her now, with his bandaged fingers. "Fo' protection from yer sister and er dogs... but yer sorry?" He asked with a scoff. "Well if that is how ye'll 'ave it, so be it!" He spat looking around.

"If any of ye in here ar still tru to Alice, and brave enou'f to rescue er then come wit me now, or forev'r hold yer regret's wit yeself and ye kin." He spat before exiting the court room, only the eyes of those in the room followed him out.

Out in the courtyard, Mallymkun and Thackery sat along the edge of a garden, waiting for the leader of their little mad trio. Mallymkun sat polishing off her sword, which in actuality was only a needle, but she took pride in her weapon non the less, where Thackery was on one of his infamous banters to himself. The two both stopped what they were doing immediately upon seeing Tarrant striding towards them, his eyes burning like the flames he so longed to forget.

"Atter?" Mally piped sheathing her blade, worried she scurried to meet him, however he passed her without so much as a glance in her direction.

"Oh no!" Whimpered the March hare, tearing a nearby plant, roots and all and hid his face behind it in hopes to not catch his glare.

Mally frowned seeing the Hatter in such a disturbed state, she didn't need an explanation, the motion of a rescue mission for Alice had been denied.

"Oh Hatter..." She whispered, her gaze cast down to the ground before she puffed up her chest and ran after him.

"I'm goin' on me own to sav' Alice, Mally." The mad man spat his eyes still ahead.

"No ye ain't!" Shouted the mouse. "I'm comin with ya, as is Thackery!" who dropped his plant at the invitation.

"I am?" He called from across the courtyard.

"YES!" Shouted the wee but mighty mouse.

"NO! No one is going but I!" He spat before looking to the looks upon his friends faces. His expression soften and his eyes back to his green. "I can't take you with me Mally. It's far too dangerous for a door mouse." He whispered getting on both his knees to level himself to his friend the best he could.

"Oi! I'm a big help!" She snapped pulling out her needle to fight imaginary opponents. "What if ya get in a tight spot?! And Thack- Well... Thackery has a good shot with tea cups!" Which got a roar of laughter from the hare.

"…Cup?" His gaze not set on anything in particular. The hare lost his mind long before Alice had ever arrived.

"I'm sorry Mally, it will just be me, please." He whispered getting to his feet again. The mouse began to clench her paws at his stubbornness.

"Well if you won't take us!" She shouted as mightily as her voice could. "At least ask Chessur for help." She pleaded. The Hatter sighed and gave a curt nod before retreating from the pair and out of Marmoreal.

He would at least do that for his friends, but only because he knew what the cat's reply would be.

* * *

"I never get involved in politics." Chessur replied to the question Tarrant asked only because of his obligation.

Upon hearing the answer he was looking for the mad man turned to leave only for the cat to be right in his path.

"Tarrant, you can't be considering going to the Outlands all by your lonesome… Can you?" He asked floating in midair. "Why, have you ever been to the Outlands? It's quiet dreadful." Tarrant frowned at the large tabby before him.

"Well I must go! Alice needs me!" He muttered in defense.

"Does she need you?" Chessur asked twirling around him. "Or is it that you need her?" He purred which made the hatter jump.

"Wh- what in Underland are you going on about?!" Tarrant asked moving away from the cat and to a nearby tree. "This is ridiculous, I must be going really! Now. Which direction IS the Outlands?" He asked peering over his shoulder. The cat chuckled, now in the branch just above his head.

"Tarrant, look at yourself. You are a mess!"

"Well! You never see me criticize you when you look all out of sight and what have you!" Tarrant accused moving from the tree only to have his hat plucked from his head as he moved away again.

"Be honest with me. Who needs whom here?" The cat asked without a smile. "… Had she needed you, she would not have left you in the first place." The hatter's expression reflected his broken heart, for which the cat had no sympathy for.

"She had things to do." Tarrant whispered, his voice pained. "She would have stayed otherwise…" He whispered.

"Oh, and how are you so sure?"

"I don't know." His eyes gray and focused on the decaying floor below him.

"What was that, old friend? Speak up?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted, wounded from the questions. He was angry, but he could only express one emotion at a time, and pain was the strongest one now, tears streaming down his pale face. Still the cat lack expression.

"What do you know?" The feline asked, almost impatient.

The hatter stood, his whole body shaking at the cruelty of his friend. To share a cup of tea with his friends had never been a problem, but his feelings? Why he could hardly contain them himself! To burden anyone with his thoughts would be a crime indeed.

"I- I know, that I care for Alice... very much so. And that... I hate that worm of a man, and that-"He swallowed hard trying his best to come up with the right words. "And if Alice were to be united with anyone, this world or the next… I would hope it would be me." He admitted, his eyes shut tight until he felt the weight of his hat upon his head again.

"I'm not one for debates, it often leads you away from the truth." Chessur spoke solemnly. "I will help you."

The hatter could only smile now as he began to wipe his tears away, his bandages picking up the moisture with such a thirst.

"Now then. Let's go save Alice!"

**Many thanks to all nine of you who are following me currently, and an additional to the six who have this story on their favored list.**

**To Tendersparks and Wonderland212, I try to be as original as I can, not to mooch off of other stories for my own ideas, however I have noticed that I am not the first to imagine Stayne being a King of Black. I'm quiet interested in those stories, but I have to refrain from reading them at least until I finish this series. **

**In response to Annabeth Chase The Wise Girl's comment on the series, I want to stay true to both Burton's and Carrol's vision as best as I can. I know a lot of people who disagree with Burton's style, claiming it had butchered the original works but I personally like the fact that he had inserted a reason for the madness.**

**On a side note I've caught word that they are making a sequel for the 2010 film, and as much as I would like to see it I don't think I can with the knowledge that The Knave of Hearts (as of now) won't be in the film, which upsets me quiet a bit. As much as I loved the other characters I feel that Stayne is by far the strongest character in the film, a true villain though and though and I hope they explore that character more, but if not than I suppose that is what fanfiction is for. **

**Thank you all again, and I hope to have the next chapter up within the next month or less. Feel free to message me in regards to this story or even to debate on the actual film, original story and the film to come in 2016.**

**~Mandi**


	4. Somewhere A Clock is Ticking

Alice sat upon the bed trying to calculate how to escape. To try to climb down from the tower was suicide, and there wasn't enough blankets to produce a make shift rope to even get half way down. She could try to fight her way out, but it was a long road to Marmoreal and this time she did not have the Bandersnatch. She was only brought out of her planning by the sound of the door being unlocked.

Her eyes directed to the door, surveying the entrance of three woman, one of whom Alice recognized from the Red Queen's court, as Lady Big Ears, which of course she turned out to be a phony.

"So it's true then. Stayne did pick you up from the market, didn't he, Um?" The woman asked, her tone less than questionable which made Alice frown.

"Well I see that the White Queen banished you as well. Tell me, did Your King recruit you on the spot or did you have to grovel for this position?" She retorted which made the other two woman snicker while the disgraced Lady was left to stand with her jaw dropped.

"Why you insignificant little-!"

"If I am so insignificant, why is it that you were sent up here to look after me?" Alice asked getting to her feet. "Now if you don't mind, I think I would prefer it if you left." She insisted looking to the other two women, who were doing their best to contain their laughter.

Unable to find a ground to defend herself, nor the will to stay longer, the woman stormed out with curses under her breath, slamming the door behind her.

Now Alice was left to inspect the remaining two servants, and so far they were far more tolerable.

"I don't think I have ever seen Hana run out of a room so fast!" spoke the first woman who looked only a few years older than Alice, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. The second woman, who was a great deal older than the other women scoffed with a nod.

"Serves the brat right." The elderly woman started in a thick Irish accent, clearly not a fan of her company either. "She still thinks herself as a bloody Lady! You should have heard her just the night before! 'I shouldn't be scrubbing the floors on me hands and knees! This is peasant work!'" She mimicked which cracked a smile from Alice, who now extended her hand to the two.

"I'm Alice."

"Oh, there is no need for you to introduce yerself miss. Not round here anyways. You slayed the Jabberwocky!" The old woman practically sang taking her hand and shook it with all her might.

"I'm Az" began the younger maid, "and this is Elga." Nodding her head to the elderly plump woman. Alice gave a nod and sighed heavily turning away from the two.

"I'm so terribly confused. You two seem decent. How is it that you live here?"

To this question neither one of them had much of an answer, as they began to prep the large wooden tub in the room and fill it with the pails of water they left outside of the room.

"Well miss, one can't choose where one is born." Az said with a shrug pouring a pail of water into the tub.

"I suppose not, but surely you could leave? I can't but you can go to Underland and-"

"Ah, but we can't miss, even if we wanted too." The elderly woman began with a sad sort of smile. "The White Knights guard the boarder, no one gets in or out without their say."

"Surely that can't be true!" Alice whispered sitting on the bed. "There must be a mistake."

"It's nothing for us to fret over Miss." Az started grabbing a small bucket of rose petals. "It's true that Underland has changed for the better, since you came and went, but conditions out here have improved since the Crown has been restored. Order has been set to these chaotic lands."

Alice stared at the girl in disbelief. Was it possible that this place could have been worse? Things were better with Stayne ruling? She shook her head at the thought when Elga placed a midnight blue dress at the side of her bed.

"The King would like for you to join him for dinner tonight, after your bath miss."

"I was under the impression that I would dine alone tonight." Alice began, bitter at the thought of having to share a room with Stayne.

The pair of maids looked at each other before moving to Alice again.

"Miss." Piped Az, looking far younger than Alice at the nervous aurora she gave off now. "Our Master is a fair man, but even the Champion of Underland should not cross him."

"The day Ilosovic Stayne is a fair man is the day I will wear a cod fish as a hat." She muttered folding her arms and turning her head away. "He is a deplorable man. A coward and killer." She whispered getting on her feet, her hands going to tend to her wrists again.

"He said he would remove those infernal cuffs if you were to join him tonight." Elga's voice chimed right on cue.

"You can tell him that I'm quite content with these marvelous cuffs, and that I don't have that strong of an appetite." She muttered going for the balcony again. "That is all I need tonight… Thank you Elga, Az." She whispered.

The pair both bowed their heads and retreated from the room, collecting their supplies beforehand. Alice waited a moment, hopeful that the door would remain unlocked however her hopes were dashed away at the sound of a single hard click.

* * *

Stayne walked the corridors of his castle, ignoring the servants that scurried past him, his mind turning at thoughts far more important than ensuring those beneath him were doing what they should. No, for now his mind was focuses on the wild flower he had locked away in the tower.

"Your highness?" Came a rather pleasant voice from behind him, stopping him briefly to investigate the source of the sound. A young woman who worked as a maid along with Hana, but the young woman's name always escaped him.

"Your highness, we did as we were requested to do, however-" She swallowed hard. "It would seem that our 'guest' does not hold interest for dinner tonight."

"She doesn't hold interest for dinner, or she doesn't hold it for me?" He asked in a growl which made the girl shudder.

"… She said she is quite content with her cuffs and that she has no appetite." She whispered looking down. "If you so wish it, I can return and try to-"

"No." He muttered peeling off both his gloves and tucked them into his belt. "I will have a word with her. Perhaps I was too kind to her. Giving her a tower instead of a cell." He hissed before taking notice of the woman again. "… Well. If she won't come down for dinner, than I will just have to bring it to her, won't I?" He asked going to move when something in the woman's demeanor caught his attention.

"What is it?"

"Well, Y-Your Highness. It's just that well... the prophecy. It- It says that Alice must choose you." She began. "Not that I don't have faith, but… she has so much muchness and she does not seem to even... tolerate you..." She whispered glancing up to him worried, but he seemed quiet calm.

"What is your name, serf?"

"It's Az, Your Highness."

"Well Az…" He whispered bending at the waist to whisper to her now. "I certainly hope you don't hold any doubts, because a follower who has no faith in me, isn't fit to be in this kingdom… If you wish it, I can have you escorted to the boarder to Un-"

"No, please Your Highness, I meant nothing by it!" She wept, her hands grabbing at the collar of her dress.

"Then don't let me catch you getting involved in things that are above you, Az." He marked, swiftly moving away, leaving the poor girl shaking where she stood, unable to control herself.

Turning the corner of the one of the corridors, he spotted a wolf being dragged in the direction on the dungeons. The wolf in the ring masters coat.

"Well! It would seem that word got around about Alice, has it not?!" The Black King roared, quickening his step to not only catch up to the three, but to pass them to open the large black door that led down to the dungeon.

"My King, please, it was not I who allowed word to get out!" The wolf whined as he was pulled passed Stayne, his eye showing no mercy. "We will just have to see about that, now won't we?" He asked closing the door behind them and followed them down the spiraling stair case, lit by torches rather than candles.

"What shall we test you on first? The rack, or maybe I should cut off those ears of yours. You hardly need them anyway, listening certainly isn't your strong suite." He mocked as they approached the bottom, the dungeon open for them which made the wolf whimper in fear.

"It was not from I! It was a little bird who started telling everyone!" He cried which made Stayne chuckle.

"Like I have not heard of that one before! Do you take me for a fool? Put him on the rack!" He snapped.

"The news came from Underland!" The wolf cried as he was hooked up to the rack. "I swear! I don't know how they know, but they know!"

Stayne cursed moving to the wall to slam his fists upon walls. How it was possible that the White Queen caught on so soon and that- Unless. The Oraculum? His mind paused looking back over to the wolf who was whimpering now.

"Leave us..." Styane whispered, his voice nearly untraceable, but the two guards heard it none the less and left the prisoner to their king. "Now, what did this little bird say exactly?" The wolf did his best to not swallow his own tongue.

"Please, My King, release me and I'll-" He cut himself off as Stayne brought out a dagger and drove it into the board right next his eye.

"What did the bird say?!" He demanded.

"The Oraculum! It has told them, I swear, that's what the bird said!"

"Yes, yes, but what did they say?!" He growled, his patience thinning.

"The, the bird said that Alice was b-back and that she was captured by you, My King." He whimpered which made the pale man curse moving away from the prisoner. His plans being torn before he could grasp them.

"And they wish for their champion to be brought back." He muttered moving to one of the cages that hung over head, only a withered corpse lay in it.

"No Your Highness!" Came Grail's voice, as hesitant as ever. "It is the opposite." These words brought light into his dark eye, he now turned to face the mongrel who did his best to sit up against the straps that tied him down.

"The bird said that the White Court did not wish to interfere with fate." He whimpered as Stayne drew closer. "And that if Alice was meant to be with you, than it would be."

"We are all slaves to time, are we not?" Stayne asked amused, delighted actually to hear that the White Witch would do nothing at this point in time! His mind began to wander. Would she submit to him when the time came for him to siege Underland, or would she stand up and fight then? No. No he couldn't see her keeling over. He had to make her suffer. Make her watch as her army is torn down, make her rue the day she did not kill him. Instead he had to be weighted down by her sister for nearly a year. He winced at the memories of Iracebeth. The insufferable woman plagued his mind even in death.

"Was there anything else? Anything?" Now it was Stayne who was pleading, pleading for the hope that he could still win. **"Tell Me!"**

"Yes." The wolf whispered now feeling as though he might see the sun again. "The Oraculum told of a wedding. Alice will marry you." He whispered which brought a smile to the thin lips of Ilosovic Stayne.

"The Champion will take my hand? On what day is this? How?" He asked taking the knife from the rack in a single pry.

"The bird didn't say Your Highness. Only that it would be, and that the White Queen would not interfere." He spoke watching the man, hoping the information would suffice and that he could be released once more.

Stayne stood tall now, everything would fall into place. It was falling into place! He had captured The Champion, the White Queen would not send her forces, and greater still, Alice, would accept his hand in marriage.

"I must warn you, My King." Came Grail's voice again, waking him from his dreams. "Someone is coming for her." Stayne's eye boring into his very soul now.

"Who?"

"The last of the Hightopp clan, he was the only one to oppose the White Court's decision." He whispered, unsure if the information now doomed him. It was no secret the Stayne disliked it very much to have anyone stand against him, however the King of Black began to laugh, such a laugh that it seemed to pierce the ensnared wolf, his ears pressing back against his head.

"So?! The Mad Man wishes to claim The Champion?! Let him come then!" He roared with a grin as sharp as his blade. The king now stood over the wolf. "However... I have a task for you, my loyal subject."

"Anything!" Piped the Wolf, grateful that he would not only be set free, but given a job as well. As cruel as the King could be, he was rather generous when it came to payment. The rewards always outweighed the risks.

"I need you to infiltrate the White Kingdom, and get me the Oraculum. It may be of use to me for the times ahead."

"Go, and don't come back without the scroll!" He ordered, to which the wolf obeyed without so much as a second thought, running on all fours to the surface of the castle.

Stayne grinned, pleased with the news he took for fact. How delicious it all was. The only ones stood in the way now was the girl's stubbornness and the hatter.

The Hatter. At the thought of the mad man he began to grind his teeth. The lunatic had indeed bested him on the field, and would have slain him had Alice not defeated the Jabberwocky first. Though it had been but a short time since that battle, Stayne's sword skills had greatly improved. He swore to never be bested by another living thing again.

"Twinkle Twinkle you little rat.." cooed Stayne recalling the tune of the song the mad man would often sing. "Where I wonder you're hiding at." He sang and ended with a chuckle moving for the stair case. He had an ambush to prepare for.

* * *

Tarrant and Chessur stood under the cover of the last bits of the forest to survey the boarder before them. One of the only out posts the White Court had set up lay before them, to ensure the safety of those in Underland.

"Infernal White!" Hissed the hatter looking for a gap within the ranks, but the edges of the two realms seemed to of been rather well guarded. "Ay don' think ay can ou' rune dem' Chess."

"Well, Tarrant, it is a good thing you came to me, now isn't it?" The cat purred before vanishing in a puff of smoke which made the mad man jump. He had known Chessur for forever and a half, but he feared he would never get use to the cat's vanishing act. His mixed matched green eyes went back to the border patrol unit in search of his feline friend. The guards just before him were speaking of the news that Alice had been captured by the once was Knave and his cohorts. One was opposed to the idea of leaving Alice for fate, while the other wanted to let it be. After all, who were they to play part in fate? Suddenly shouting began to erupt down the line which caught everyone's attention.

At the main 'camp' there stood a few guards men, completely confused as one of their fellow soldiers ran after his helmet which floated just out of grasp. Seeing this, everyone drew closer to investigate. That is, everyone but Tarrant.

Wasting not a single second, the man who stuck out like a sore thumb wherever he went, hurried across the open field, going unnoticed by all. His feet did not stop until he was a good way's out, now having giant boulders to duck behind. Peeking out to see how the distraction was going, he saw that the guards had finally managed to get a hold of the helmet.

Confused, the hatter moved to get a better view only to feel claws digging into his shoulder blades to draw him back under the safety of cover.

"The deed is done, but night is drawing near, and we do not wish to be out in the open when the sun sets." Chess said, his eyes darting around side to side. "The White Knights were the LEAST of our problems. Now we have to worry ourselves with Man Eating Willows, Dandi Lions, Bandits and Hell Hounds… Well, maybe I don't but you certainly do."

"It is a miracle that anyone could live out here!" The mad man mused. "I don't know if even Alice could make it in these parts…"

"Well she had slain a Jabberwocky, if anything the creatures out here would bow to her, but for you they may just take a bite or two from you." He purred vanishing before reappearing farther down the field. "Come along, Tarrant."

Tarrant pulled out his pocket watch to view the day. According to his watch, they had less than a week to reach Alice before the Grievious Day, the day in which the Oraculum claimed would be the day Alice would wed the Knave.

As the pair traveled on through the night, creatures called to the night sky which was alien to the hatter, but Chessur knew this moon as well as any other night orb. They narrowly escaped the jaws of a pack of Hell Hounds and Tarrant nearly lost his hat to a lone Eating Willow.

Just outside the Black City, Tarrant looked to the populated area with eyes that matched the smoke which blocked out the night sky.

"How can anyone live in such a dismal place?" asked the mad man as the pair walked though the streets. Everyone they passed held only pain, anguish or illness in their eyes. "How can-"

"It is a matter of opinion Tarrant. While you may see these parts as dreadful, just as I do, some actually find this place quiet fantastic." Floating on his back.

"But there is no light, no magic, no-"

"Joy?" Finished the cat, which made the mad man nod looking about the dreary streets.

"This is not at all what I was expecting..." murmured the mad man, who now was trying to find reason from all this.

"Well if you think that this is bad, you should have seen it before Ilosovic came to power." Which stopped the fiery headed man in his tracks.

"Ye 'new of the gresee worm maken out' like eh bandit?!" growled the man, now his eyes burning as bright as his hair. The cat floated up higher to be just out of reach of the mad man's grasp.

"Now Tarrant, please. You know my position on matters like this, I don't see it fit to get myself worked up over these things."

"But ye 'new! Ye meh ave well as given Alice ovah yerself you spineless puss!" He roared, which began to attract attention from others in town.

"Tarrant, please! I cannot help you when you are like this!"

"Yev' helped enouf'! Why ay shoulda drove meh sword right though that Knave when I could. Shoulda follo' em and de bloody big head when dey were banish'd An-"

"Hatter!" Shouted the cat, in attempts to get the mad man under control. Tarrant held in his breath, his eyes, now diming to a shade of yellow green looked to the cat with some guilt.

"I'm fine." He whispered, his voice strained and now looking around, forgetting his place.

"Nothing to see here folks! Just a hatter who's lost his head momentarily!" He shouted to those who watched with interest. A few people shrugged and wandered off, while others departed on their own terms, whispering to one another on the event.

"We should probably find ourselves a place to spend the remainder of the night, just to stay out of sight for a while." Chessur suggested which the ginger man nodded in reply.

"I could go for a nice cup of tea I think. Help calm me down sum' more."

"Oh Tarrant, you poor thing. Tea is in short supply in these parts." The cat confessed moving for a nearby inn. "I'm afraid that these parts are more open to the beverage of coffee."

"Coffee? Why surely you don't mean that bitter black stuff, do you?" Tarrant asked, looking quiet distressed.

"I'm afraid so. It's not all that bad with cream and sugar however."

"I refuse to believe such- such... poppycock!" Tarrant shouted, his hands grasping at the lid of his top hat, pulling it down as though it would help shield him from the horrors of this place. "We must save Alice as quick as we can. This in no place for the likes of her! Can't even get a cup of tea!"

Whilst the hatter went on with the cat, they failed to notice the wolf dressed in red eavesdropping on their conversation.

Half of him told him to return to Deces, to inform Stayne on the arrival of The Hatter, but he was told to not come back without the scroll. At a loss he sought out the auctioneer rat and told him to report to the castle to deliver the news for him.

The rat was reluctant at first, however he was persuaded at the chance of getting extra cheese rations from the King himself, and off he went, out of the Black City and for Deces, to inform his King of the mad man and cat in The Black Kettle.

* * *

**I just had to install the next chapter, this story is seriously taking up my mind nearly every waking hour, but now I'm afraid I must take a bit of a break but only so I can collect feed back from those interested in the story.**

**I'm considering upping the rated content to M, for a darker spin on the story, however, this story is not just for my benefit but for all of you to enjoy, and I know that black, dark tales are not everyone's cup of tea so I want to make it something that you guys will keep interest in. Let me know, and I'll have another chapter up once I get a better idea where I should take this tale.**

**Thanks!**

**~Mandi**


	5. Hollow Crown

Alice still had not bathed herself in the tub that was offered to her, the once warm waters now at a chilled temperature. She longed to wash the salt from her skin, but she was left with a very frustrating dilemma. She still wore her shackles, which made it impossible to remove the garments waist up.

She searched the room for something that could either aid her in removing the cuffs, or even cutting the clothing that was preventing her from sinking into the rose scented waters but not even pin was found.

She found some interesting things in the tower however. A few books, all of which to her astonishment held no pictures, a quill with ink, a blank journal, it looked as though it once had an owner but the pages were torn out, and finally a letter. The envelope held no name to who or where it should go to.

She hesitated, unsure if she should read the letter, but what else was she to do? She could not rinse herself of the sea, nor could she change, and she wasn't sure how long she would be in the tower for, so to start a book she may never finish didn't make sense.

Opening the letter, she found that it wasn't a letter at all, but more so verses, it all sounded very familiar to her, yet it made not an atom of meaning, at least not to her.

_They told me you had been to her,_

_And mentioned me to him:_

_She gave me a good character,_

_But said I could not swim._

_He sent them word I had not gone_

_(We know it to be true):_

_If she should push the matter on,_

_What would become of you?_

_I gave her one, they gave him two,_

_You gave us three or more;_

_They all returned from him to you,_

_Though they were mine before._

_If I or she should chance to be_

_Involved in this affair,_

_He trusts to you to set them free,_

_Exactly as we were._

_My notion was that you had been_

_(Before she had this fit)_

_An obstacle that came between_

_Him, and ourselves, and it._

_Don't let him know she liked them best,_

_For this must ever be_

_A secret, kept from all the rest,_

_Between yourself and me."_

Alice stared at the words, trying her hardest to make sense of it all, but failed. As she was folding the poem up to return it to its original place, the door was unlocked and swung open, revealing Stayne and a few men trailing behind him, the aroma of food now in the air, which made her realize how famished she was. She quickly hid the letter in her coat pocket then rose to meet Stayne, who was looking at her as though she were a rat who just climbed out of the sewers.

"I understand that you want to prove how much muchness you have, dear Alice, but to deny yourself of food and proper hygiene is not good tact." His voice purred with disappointment.

In response to the statement Alice only attempted to remove her coat, eyeing him with such a look a tutor would give a student when they failed to answer the simplest questions.

Sighing at the now obvious issue, Stayne's hand went to his belt removing a ring of keys and motioned her to move to him. She remained put which made the man narrow his eye. She was testing him, and he was going to fail that test.

Practically gliding over to her he proceeded to remove the manacles from her wrists, tossing them onto her bed with little care. Once free of iron, Alice tended to the raw areas with care.

"Thank you." She muttered, not truly meaning it, but she was thankful to be free from them, for the time being anyway. Her gaze then shifted to the men who had set up a table and began to set said table with food, wine and tableware.

"I can't have you being malnourished." Stayne spoke before she could refuse the food. "You are a guest.. Not a prisoner." He spoke, though he was more so reminding himself of this fact.

"So I suppose leaving those bloody things on me and keeping me locked in this tower is just for show?" Alice hissed, her eyes on the table filled with a mouthwatering feast.

"Swearing? Well, well Alice. I must be mistaken, the Alice I remember never held touch a tongue." He mused, unsure if he was delighted by language or upset at her already tainted innocence.

"I spent some time at sea, it's only natural to pick up sea legs as well as a sailor's mouth." She retorted looking to the men as they now exited the room, and Stayne took a seat at the table set for two, setting the keys on the table.

Picking up the bottle of wine, Stayne poured the contents of said bottle into the cups placed at the table. His eye never leaving her as she stood, her eyes devouring the sight already. He couldn't help but release a chuckle.

"If you are waiting on my permission to eat, you don't need it." He called taking a sip from his chalice.

"Actually I was waiting for you to leave." The statement forcing the man to put the cup down.

"Alice, my little wild flower."

"If I was a wild flower I would be out free, not forced to wilt in this place."

"Ah, but then you wouldn't be mine."

"I never was, Ilosovic Stayne."

He was now rather taken aback by her muchness. It was rare for most to have such will against him, especially a woman. He may have liked challenges, but he wasn't fond of rejection, and that's all this girl held for him now.

"Fair enough Alice! You were not mine in the past, however the future tells of us."

"The future can be rewritten." Alice simple stated moving to the bed. "You may tell stories of our marriage, but all I see White. White knights destroying this forsaken place, freeing your slaves and putting you in solitary confinement, to spend the rest of your miserable days, alone, so you can no longer poison these lands."

"Oh I'm not the one who poisons minds, Alice." He muttered, his eye now on his drink. "Such a childish thing to think. The White Court coming to rescue you." He scoffed taking a swing of his cup, empting it now, and he moved to pour himself another.

"They will come for me. Just as I had gone to their aide, The White Queen will-"

"Mirana will do no such thing." He said with a grin, eyeing her in such a manner that sent shivers down her spine. His black eye seemed penetrate her very soul.

"I was a little worried about that too…, that Mirana would interrupt our honeymoon. It would seem, however, that your precious queen has no real objection to our fated engagement. In fact, she even refused to send a rescue team."

Alice remained still, her eyes burning and her blood seemed to boil, her stomach in coils.

"You lie." She said simply which caused an eruption of laughter from the thin man, as though she had told a funny joke.

"I would never lie to you Alice."

"But you would. You are a liar, Stayne. A lying, cowardly knave who has taking up a crown meant for thieves. A hollow crown. It suites you." She whispered.

Stayne's eye failed to meet Alice's now. Even locked in a tower with little hope of escape she still bore the will of a champion. By the Black he could not have asked for a fiercer opponent, nor a nobler wife.

"I say again, Alice, I would not lie to you." His hand gripping the chalice before him. "If you wish for evidence, I will get it for you. If I prove my word would you then reconsider my hand?"

"I fail to see how you could bring fact to such a lie! Why, to even say that The Queen won't come is-"

"It is the truth Alice!" He spat now rising to his feet. Both palms on the table and his eye on her. "You hold no faith in me, and I can understand that, even though it pains me, but why, tell me Alice, why do you think so highly of her?!"

"Because she is of the light, as your silly fable said." Alice began. "She is pure of heart, kind and true."

"The light holds illusions Alice. It's nothing but a show." Stayne growled eyeing her. "She does that you know. Makes everyone believe she is such an innocent soul, but she is far crueler than I." He warned, making his way for her now.

"She has no reason for illusions or cheap tricks." Alice began, distancing herself as much as she could from the man before her. "All of Underland loves her!"

"Ah, but does she love them in return? If she did hold such devotion for her people, pray tell why she hasn't rallied her forces to save her only champion?"

"They probably don't even know I'm here yet!"

"Oh, but the Oraculum does. Want to guess who holds it?" Stayne asked, his hands grabbing at both posts for the bed. "They know exactly where you are, Alice."

"Then you must have your men guarding the boarder!" She shouted at him, her hand moving to the single pillow on her bed, the shackles she once wore resting on them now. "That is why their rescue efforts are delayed!"

"Ask anyone here, and they will tell you it is not I who guards the boarder, but The White."

"You poisoned their minds as well."

"I tell the truth Alice. You can deny me and my words all you like, but that will change nothing." He whispered now, a grin on his thin lips. "What reason do I have to lie to you, Alice?"

"Your reasons are your own and I wish to not know of them!" She scolded in fury. "I just know I cannot trust you."

"Oh but why does Mirana get your loyalty?" He asked, remaining where he stood. "Because she recruited you as her champion? She only did so because the Oraculum instructed her to do so." He cooed.

"And what are you doing now?!" Alice retorted gripping at the shackles, a plan formulating now. "You are truly no better than her then, following something other than your will."

Stayne thought about this for a moment, his gaze on her.

"What leads you to believe that I would want to marry someone other than you?" He asked in return.

"You like largeness, which I am not." She whispered, taken back by his response.

"What you lack in size you make up for in muchness." He assured, his head now turning in the direction of the balcony. "I fail to think of a better match than you and I, Alice." He whispered as he pushed off the bed posts and moved for the door, grabbing the keys as he passed by the table.

"I'll leave you to the bath and food now, dear Alice." He called from over his shoulder. "I shall see to it that someone fetches you in the morning. Sleep well." And with that he left the tower, locking her in once more.

Alice was mixed on his departure. She was glad to be rid of his sight, however she was confused with their conversation. She was rather thick when it came to men's attempts to woo her, however if she didn't know any better she would have sworn that the knave did hold affections for her, but that was a silly thing to think.

He was just like the men back in her world. Marriage was a strategic move to gain power, which was all it was to most of the men she attracted. That was how it was now with Stayne.

Then there was the matter of his comments on the Queen. The maidens from before had mentioned The White Knights guarded the boarder, but that could have been a lie thought ahead of time. And even if it were true it may only be to ensure those banished from Underland stayed out of Underland.

Alice sighed heavily throwing herself down onto the bed. Her eyes on the feast before her. She was ever so hungry, but she noted how Stayne did not eat so much as a grape. Was it poisoned? Surely something so pleasing to the senses could not be.

It was clear Stayne had no intention of killing her, otherwise he would have done it already, and by the scene in the playhouse, he would not be so kind as to let her die from something as simple as a poisoned meal.

Her stomach growled, now joining the argument in her head. She cursed her weak will and made her way over to the table, digging into buffet before her, no longer caring for the outcome.

* * *

Stayne cursed softly under his breath as he paced the courtyard. This would be a time he would request the audience of a royal advisor, but he had slain the last one he had some time ago. The fool tried to convince him to try to set up a truce between the Black and White crowns.

How could he consider such an idea?

How could he expect Alice to accept his offer? She was so stubborn, reckless and unforgiving.

"And beautiful." He noted out loud, though no one was around to hear it. His followers knew well enough to stay out of his way when in the courtyard.

His gaze moved to the tower above him. Was there no way to convince her? She would not go on faith in the Oraculum, nor by his word that Mirana was just as cruel as her sister.

'Ah, but I hadn't even told her half of the story of the White Witch.' He mused to himself, but it was still of no use. It was clear the girl did not trust him. He wasn't out for her trust, but it would make things easier. At the moment, Stayne, was truly regretting gutting his last advisor.

It was as though Time himself had heard his plea, because the Rat from the city's auction came scrambling out from the overgrown shrubbery, once at the King's feet he bowed so low, his nose touched the floor beneath them, Stayne eyeing the creature with little curiosity.

"Your Highness!" He piped. "I bear news, there has been a sighting of the last Hightopp in the city."

Stayne was now at the creature's becking call, kneeling as best as he could, still a great deal taller but it was a relief to the rodent's neck.

"I did not expect him to arrive so soon, nor to get though the land so easily." He hissed, a gloved hand running though his hair in distress.

"He had a Cat as a companion, a cat that can sail through the air, Sir."

"Of course. That blasted cat and its apparition skills." Stayne muttered, now looking back to the rat before him. "Where?!"

"Well, Sir, I will be more than happy to give you that information, but you see I am in need of payment-" The man's hands now on his fur.

"I will not only let you keep your tail, but consider you for the position of my Royal Advisor, now speak!"

"The Black Kettle!" The rat squealed, in fear of losing not only his favorite appendage, but a job that was not yet promised to him. Stayne shoved the rodent away and got to his feet, making haste for the armory. He had an ambush to order now.

* * *

The cat and the hatter sat in the far back of the tavern, close to the fire place. While Chessur observed the character's they shared the place with, Tarrant kept his eyes upon the flames, both the flames and his eyes a fiery orange.

"Do ye' s'pose Alice accept's the slug's proposal Chess?" The feline sighed heavily at the question, picking up his cup, adding another cube of sugar to the bitter substance.

"Tarrant, I highly doubt Alice would accept his hand. You know better than that." He groaned as he moved to test the coffee once more.

"But what if he takes her by force?!" He asked now fearful, his eyes a bright yellow as the met the eyes of his friend "What if-"

"Hush Tarrant." The cat scolded setting his cup down. "Even if that were the case it would not go in The Knave's favor. The legend tells that Alice must make her choice by will! So if Stayne were to make her his bride, then it would be easily annulled."

This bit of news did not seem to help the mad man's fear much, but at least he knew Alice would never accept Stayne as a mate by choice.

"Chess, I don't think I properly thanked you for helping me."

"Think nothing of it Tarrant, so long as you don't try to wring my neck again we are quiet even."

"I started a hat for you." This statement caught the cat's attention immediately.

"Well, I suppose a new hat may be payment enough, so long at it out does that number on your head now." He said with a wink.

The hatter smiled in return and made a motion to continue their conversation when both the front entrance and the door which lead to the kitchen were broken in by an onslaught of figures cloaked in black, no doubt they were Stayne's men.

The pair immediately sprung to action, fighting them off was not on their agenda, but escaping.

"Quickly Tarrant! The stairs!"

"Already ahead of you, you clever cat, you!" He shouted in reply, flipping the table over which bought the pair a few extra moments as the fled to the stair case. Perhaps they could escape from the second floor.

Once up on the second floor, Tarrant retrieved the key for the door that the pair had purchased for the night and entered the room, locking it shut behind them, then proceeded to barricade the door shut with the wardrobe and night table.

Moving to the window, the pair spied out the window to see what their odds were, which wasn't in their favor.

A small armada awaited for word of victory, and worse still, the knave was nowhere in sight. Tarrant could end this whole thing in a single shot if it were presented to him. Cursing, Tarrant slid down to the floor and looked about the room for another plan, but the window was their only way out now.

"Chess. Ye' need to go now."

"Tarrant, I know fighting isn't my style, but I can't leave you to this!"

"Ye' ave te' Chess. Alice needs us. I'll be taken captive. Ye can release me AFTER ye find Alice!"

The cat pressed his ears back, but complied turning to a whiff of smoke and left though the open window.

Tarrant remained still, watching as his friend made it off to safety when an ax began to hack into the door way. At this point Tarrant knew well enough to not resist the arrest. The only comfort he had now was at least once taken prisoner, he would be taken to Alice.

Chessur never let the hatter out of his sight as he was hauled out into the city streets, still no Knave in sight, and luckily, no execution orders either. It was rare, but it did happen from time to time, most executions done by the knave himself.

They left the city, Tarrant thrown into a cart all by himself, and they journeyed though the Seether forest, the Deces Castle was now coming into view. Tarrant's eyes a deep red, a color that he disliked to show very much, but it was an appropriate emotion coursing through him now.

Chessur was now at a cross road, as the men clad in black took Tarrant out, chains and all. He felt it was best to remain in a safe distance from his friend, just in case luck would come into play and Tarrant would be left alone. However Tarrant did say his rescue should come, after he found Alice. With no other items left to debate on, Chess left in search of Alice, checking the kingdom bottom up.

The cat had finally made it to the tower, a good hour into his search. Alice sitting in tub, eyes closed.

"Well, well!" Purred the cat hovering on the balcony which got Alice's attention almost immediately. "It would seem you got the best room in whole palace." His form now making its way to the table, looking at the left overs, which there were plenty of.

"Chessur?! How ever did you find me?!" Alice shouted with joy reaching for the towel which was just out of her grasp.

"Well I was led here thanks to Tarrant. He is a prisoner by the way." He called picking though the grapes but ended up settling for a slice of cake. "I don't think he will be given the same treatment as you."

"But if you are here now, isn't the White Queen coming?" She asked, finally grasping the towel and quickly got up and wrapped it around herself making her was towards the bed for the clothing that was left for her.

The feline paused at the question, a smile not on his furry muzzle now. His eyes met hers and she failed to understand by such a simple gaze.

"Turn around Chess, I need to get dressed!"

The cat grumbled something but only turned his head around, while the rest of his body still faced her.

"Alice, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we were the only ones to come." He spoke, Alice throwing on the dress which had been laid out, and her apprentice jacket as quick as she could.

"Nonsense!" Alice snapped. "Surely you tease me now… don't you?" She asked now clothed moving to the cat, placing a hesitant hand onto his shoulder. "Chess, tell me they are on their way." The cat sighed, turning his head around.

"Only us, Alice. Only us." Alice felt her heart sink deep within her chest. Stayne spoke true then? "But- Why? Surely-"

"The Oraculum. It's not an honorable thing to go against Time's will." Alice furrowed her brow at the comment. There was no time to argue on politics now though, Tarrant had come for her, and now she had to go to him.

"Let's go get Hatter. Then we can hold a discussion with The Queen." She muttered moving to the door, now remembering it was locked, and before Alice could make a request, Chessur was already picking the lock with his claws, setting her free.

* * *

Stayne grinned as the hatter was led into the throne room, chains jingling to each step he took. The mad man never seemed to fit in anywhere he went. Sticking out like a sore thumb as always, or at least since his clan had been wiped off the map of Under. Tarrant called it a slaughter, Stayne would now argue that it was long awaited revenge.

"I am quite upset you know!" Stayne called from his seat, a goblet of wine in his hand. "I would have loved so much to behead my favorite trio, but I suppose the ring leader will have to do." No response came from the hatter yet, which dampened Stayne's good mood.

"Nothing to say, Hightopp? Normally you are so witty and charming and utterly annoying." He spat getting to his feet unsheathing his blade and circled around his prisoner, a slight skip in his step. "How to end the line of the Hightopps?" He mused. "Should I be a merciful opponent and cut off your head, let you hang? Or maybe I should drag it out?"

He faced Tarrant once more, lifting his chin up with his blade. "What shall it be, Tarrant? A lifetime of suffering, or a quick slice to end your miserable life?"

"I den't care wat ye do ye slurvish hound!" Tarrant spat glaring at the Black King. "As long as ye set Alice free, ye can gut meh and hang meh by meh own inards if it so pleases ye." Stayne laughed, pulling himself away from the mad man.

"You really did come for her, didn't you? Oh you welp!" Stayne shouted with glee. "You love her. You poor miserable fool. You didn't come to stop me from ruling or for revenge... You came to stop the wedding." He whispered with a grin. "So, my favorite little mad man. What day has Alice decided to marry me on?"

Tarrant's eyes turned to a shade of yellow now, searching the knave's face for his answer.

"… Alice hasn't agreed to marry you?" He asked. Hope. There was still hope. Ilosovic's eye now showing regret for the question.

"She hasn't!" He shouted happily from his knees. "Oh stupendous! I knew my Alice wouldn't accept such a beastly man as yourself!" He said clasping his hands together, laughing wildly looking to the guards behind him now who were rather put off by the news that the champion had not accepted their king.

Stayne felt the tides shift in the room. He had to assert dominance once more to show his followers he was their king.

"Silence you mercury intoxicated fool!" He shouted, enraged by his very existence. "Hold him down! I wish to send The White Queen's wedding invitation, stuffed in his decapitated head!" He screamed, his voice booming over the hatter's continued laughter, snorting every now and again.

The two guards look to one another for reassurance but complied grabbing Tarrant by his shoulders, forcing him down, which was not a hard task to do. The man was still in a fit of laughter, which only infuriated Stayne further.

Gripping the hilt of his sword he lifted the blade over his head.

"Any last words, Hightopp?" He asked in a hiss, seething with anger, the man below still laughing with delight nodded.

"She won't have-"But his speech was cut off, by the splitting sound of the doors crashing open to reveal Alice. Silence overcame the room as all eyes turned to the young woman in the dark blue dress. Not even a breath was taken at the surprised entrance until Alice rushed for the scene.

"Keep her back!" Stayne ordered, the pair of guards looked at each other once again, the one to the right only gave a silent nod and rushed for Alice, tears streaming down her face.

"Stayne! Please, I beg of you!" She cried pushing against the guards and continued to make her way towards the hatter from her childhood, a sad sort of smile on his lips, his eyes the color of the sky on a clear sunny day.

"Alice... It's alright... Go back home. There are things you still need to do." He whispered as she fell to her knees before him, cupping his white face in her frail, shaking hands. "I'm fine."

"No. No you're not Hatter." She sobbed now looking to Stayne who still held the blade above Tarrant. His eye not on Tarrant, but on her. He was infuriated, he wanted to scream, to kill the last Hightopp, to lock Alice away so not another soul other than himself could see her again, but he remained still. Paralyzed even.

Removing herself from the hatter, Alice stood up and placed herself between Tarrant and Stayne, her eyes still producing tears.

"Ilosovic Stayne. I beg of you, spare him." She whispered watching him with glassy eyes. Stayne scoffed lowering his blade and began to circle the pair.

"I hold more reasons to slay him than to spare him. Not even a single reason to let him live sits in my mind. Even if The Oraculum forbid his death at my hands I would take it. Try to give me a reason to not end his life now."

Alice bit her lip but did not back down from her position. Her eyes went to the floor then, she muttered something to which not a soul heard in that room.

"Speak up, Alice, I'm beginning to lose my patience with you!" Stayne spat, now before her having made a full circle around the pair.

"If you release Hatter and get him back to Underland, I will marry you Ilosovic Stayne." She whispered, more audible now, her words stirring Tarrant into a frenzy.

"Alice, no, ye' can't do this!" He shouted trying to get to his feet, but the guards from before held him in place. "Leave this awful place! Leave meh b'eynd. Jes go!" He shouted, but Alice remained still.

Stayne eyed Alice with scrutiny. She wasn't going to take his hand because he had won her over. She was sacrificing herself for the mad man. It would still be by her will, but he had hoped that she would of held love for him, rather than fear. Was it not better to be feared than loved? He couldn't say for sure, but from experience he dealt with fear more often than love.

"You would take my hand, to save his neck?" Stayne asked, biting back his rage.

"I would." She confirmed.

"As much as it pain's me..." Stayne began as he sheathed his blade. "I will accept this deal. Your hand in place of his head." He agreed. "He will remain in the dungeon until we are wed. Assurance that you won't get cold feet, Alice..." He hissed, shooting a glare to the last Hightopp, who was now in a state of pure anguish, his eyes a sullen and lifeless gray.

"Say what you need to the peasant. Next time you see him you'll be a Queen." And with that Stayne stormed out of the grand hall, victorious in the end, but sore on the reason for this won battle.

Alice now turned back to Tarrant eyes swelling with tears, but she had to be strong now. Her hands on his face once more but he hardly took notice.

"It's all my fault." Tarrant whispered, his eyes on the floor.

"You came to rescue me Hatter, you can not blame yourself." Alice scolded. "Had Mirana aided you, we would be on our way back to your place in time for evening tea." She whispered but the man shook his head violently.

"No Alice, ye don get it." He hissed. "I went against the Oraculum. And in doing so… I made this happen." Tarrant whispered. "Had I not been here, ye wood ave held out. That knave would not ave me ova ye head." He mourned. "It's me falt." He whispered looking to Alice. "Forgive me."

Alice smiled softly, she pitied the hatter, though she pitied herself more. She pressed her lips to his forehead, a gentle kiss to help ease his mind.

"You are not the one who should be asking for forgiveness, Hatter." She assured before the guards lifted the broken hearted man and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

**Just bumped the rating to M, I want to be on the safe side but I might put in smut. I'm a sucker for it, I'm sorry.**

**From this chapter on things are going to be darker, and not just from Stayne's bursts of rage, but from all corners of Underland. Exploring both Tarrant's and Stayne's past, as well as looking at Mirana's less than lady like side and see Iracebeth's death. On the bright side there is a wedding coming up. xD**

**As always, comments are greatly appreciated. **


	6. Wicked Game

Alice remained in the throne room, expecting either Stayne or one of his men to escort her back to her own more luxurious prison. Alice felt night pass over before someone had come for her, and it was one of the maids from earlier. Az, if she recalled correctly.

"Alice? What ever are you doing still in here?" The woman asked in confusion.

"I was waiting for someone to drag me off to my cell just as the prisoner that I am." She whispered in pain at the knowledge that she was no better off than the Hatter now, only he would soon leave this place, and she would remain her until the end of her days.

"Alice… Do not despair." The young woman spoke soothingly trying to comfort her. "Many women would fight for the opportunity that you are now in. You are envied by all here."

"Well they needn't try to fight. If I could bestow such a curse on a willing soul, I would do it without question." She muttered, her eyes looking over the stained glass for the ump something time. "Az. Tell me, what do you know of Underland? No lies, just what you know."

Az blinked at the question and thought hard seating herself on the steps before the thrones beside Alice who not took a seat as well.

"I only know of what I have heard, and I have not heard much." She began her hands supporting her head. "I hear that it was at one time a most wonderful place, filled with wonder and amazement, but then war came and split the lands, killing many. Apparently the Outlands were only made the Outlands after the war, its lands once as mysterious as the rest of the realm, but much of it was destroyed at the hands of the Red and White.

"But that tale Stayne said, he even admitted that the Black is cruel, how could this awful place have been anything like Underland with his kind ruling it?"

"Well Alice, that's the benefit of winning wars. The victors get to tell the story." She replied looking to the stained glass behind them. "Our King had only just come into our crown not long ago. He was a walking corpse when he made it to the city. Everyone thought he was his father's ghost at first glance."

"If only." Alice spat bringing her knees to her chest. The comment made the young maid frown at her constant displeasure to Stayne.

"I'm confused. Did you or did you not agree to wed our king?" Az asked shifting closer to the queen to be who scoffed.

"Is that what they are calling it? An agreement? I was coerced into this deal."

"…. The king gave you an ultimatum?"

"Yes… Well, no." Alice groaned getting to her feet. "I brought it up. He would have killed Hatter if I didn't do something!" She shouted in distress. "And I couldn't bear to see that happen." Az now stared at Alice as though she had stabbed her.

"You- you truly don't love our king." Her voice cracking. "This- Hatter. Do you hold affection for him?" She asked hesitant. Alice paused at the question.

"I can't say, at- at least not for sure." She whispered in response. "I care very much for him, I've known him forever, and yet I hardly know him at all."

"And of our king?"

"I know him more than I would like. How could anyone be capable of loving such a monstrous man?" Alice retorted, which caused the maid to get to her feet.

"He may be a vile man at first sight, but you owe it to yourself to find out more about him. After all. If you are two are to wed, you'll spend some time together. "

"I owe myself nothing!" Alice spat which caused Az to shudder. "I sacrificed myself so that Hatter may live. So that perhaps my suffering shall not be in vain, and the White court will see the error in their ways and do what needs to be done. To burn this place to ashes…"

"All because our King?" Az asked, her voice cracking and tears brought to her eyes. "I do not know what he has done for you to hate him so much, but for you to want to condemn an entire population for what? So- so you can be rid of him?" She shook her head, shame now sinking into Alice's heart.

"I'm sorry-"

"You don't get to apologize! Not until you know what you are apologizing for." She whispered. "We did not ask for our lands to be ravaged nor for it to be cast out from the rest of the realm. We may not be perfect, but at least we don't go seeking to burn entire cities over a single soul." Az muttered, knowing fully well she may never have the opportunity to scold Alice again once she became queen.

"I bid you goodnight, Alice." She whispered walking away.

"Aren't you going to escort me and lock me in that tower?" Alice called to the retreating woman.

"The king sees no need to keep up locked away now that you have agreed to marry him. You can move about the castle as you please." She called back, leaving Alice to ponder to herself.

It wasn't much long after Az's departure that Alice ventured out into the halls once more. She had abandoned Chess at the sound of the Hatter's voice, or did he abandon her? It was all a blur now.

She finally found her way to what seemed like the courtyard, which wasn't much but overgrown weeds bushes and dying trees. Such a depressing sight made her long for Mamoreal more than ever. She made her way around a corner of the somewhat labyrinth to spot a gazebo, or what once was a gazebo. Over grown with vines wrapping around its frame, it was admirable to see even nature attacking the foundations of this land.

Stepping into the garden's most appealing feature, she was meet with the kingdom's least appealing figure, at least to her. Stayne. He sat upon the dusty earth, a leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee. Their gazes met one another, both had an expression of shock, neither one expecting to meet by chance.

"_Knave_." She muttered in greeting, wanting to infuriate him while she still could, but to her surprise he gave way to a smile.

"Come to be with your own kind, little wild flower?" He asked in response, revealing the reason for the smile. Such a smug man.

"Since I am no longer held prisoner in that infuriating tower I thought I may as well explore my cage while I still can."

"You were never a prisoner, Alice." He whispered softly closing his eye, nestling himself against the beam that his back was upon.

"Then what do you call locking the door?" She nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall you asking to be let out, do you?" He replied, his dark eye on her now, a more stern look.

"I thought it would have been pointless." She muttered which made him scoff.

"Well you thought wrong." He grumbled back. "All you had to do was ask, and an escort would have been appointed to you."

"And you still say I am not a prisoner?" She asked.

"It would be for your best interests."

"My best interests?!"

"In case you may have forgotten, when I found you just this morning, you were a product on the black market, to be sold a slave-"

"I am a slave! You-" but she was cut off to just a raising of one of his gloved hands.

"Sold to whoever could have produced the highest bid on you. I wager that you would have either ended upon a work house of some sort or as a specialized slave." He hissed, emphasizing on the 'specialized' part which made Alice curious, but she did not inquire.

"Had I not come when I did, you may have never seen the light of day again." He warned.

"Well these are your lands! If I were to end in such a predicament it would still be you to blame!" She snapped moving away from him in a huff, he then rose to his feet.

"I may be the king, but I've still to earn the loyalty of those within my realm. I've only very recently come upon this kingdom. While you were away, most of my days were spent out in the wilderness with that wretched woman at my side! Iracebeth was dead and I was just at death's door when by chance I had stumbled across this place. But nothing here is ever left to chance, but destiny, even you should know this by now, Alice."

"Why? Why should I know better? Because I defeated the Jabberwocky? I did that because it was the right thing to do! Not because I was told that was my destiny! I fled from that path."

"And yet." Stayne began, his tone much calmer than her own. "Here you are. Swearing up and down that you and I would never unite."

"I did it for Hatter. Not you." Stayne would be lying if he wasn't wounded by this fact, but he now had their entire future to win her over. "Had you slain him, you would have lost all hope in my hand."

"Are you implying I had a chance before the arrival of Tarrant?" He asked with a smirk which made Alice roll her eyes.

"Absolutely not, Ilosovic." She muttered as he made his way over to corner her again.

"This is upsetting news, Alice. Because I intend to conquer you." He whispered, his voice filled with confidence, but it was of another nature, something she was not familiar with.

"Well it is my displeasure to inform you that you have indeed won, Stayne. Did you miss that when I traded my hand for Hatter's head?" He chuckled at the statement, his hands raised now overhead, grasping at the beams above them.

"You misunderstand me, Alice. Such a naive thing you are. I do not wish for you by default, but because you want me." He purred.

"Are we not to be wed then?" Alice asked, her hopes picking up, only to be batted away at the shake of Stayne's head.

"Oh no, we will still marry, however, the consummation will not take place until you allow it." Alice blinked at the statement. She recalled her sister's gossip when she had wed Lowell. The wedding night had been less than pleasant for her. It was painful and he said he was a 'selfish lover', but Margaret did not mind it terribly. It was common among marriages.

"Why?" Alice asked suddenly. "Why are you placing such a burden upon me?! You are a monster, taking what you please in every other aspect of life it seems, why aren't you forcing yourself on me?!"

"I've tried that before, you were not who I thought you were, but it was you none the less." Stayne began, again his voice was somewhat soothing. "You rejected me. You were not pleased with my advance upon you, I am no stranger to sharing a bed, Alice, most women I have pursued have been very eager at filling that slot." His right hand now coming forward to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She did not stop him, but she did not seem pleased with this action either.

"I did not chase after you. I knew I was not wanted, I knew for you that I was too brash. "

"No, instead you wanted to execute me for 'Unlawful Seduction'." Alice spoke.

"That was nothing personal. It was Self-preservation. Someone had gone off and told Iracebeth of our encounter." He still hadn't a clue that it was 'Lady Big Ears' who blabbed. "Nothing more." He said with a shrug.

"Am I supposed to feel better about that?" Alice asked perplexed at the notion that having her killed off for something he did was 'nothing'.

"Do you want an apology? Because I am so sorry" Stayne asked, the sarcasm dripping from his mouth, but he was losing track of the point of the conversation. "Alice." He started up again, searching for sincerity. "You may see me as whatever it is you please. I must say. Your judgment is better than most. However, I see no benefit to taking your maiden hood by force."

"Is Ilosovic Stayne incapable of rape?" Alice asked, almost taunting him, which set the gears in motion for the Black King to pounce, pinning her frame to the wooden beam behind her, panic setting in. He face to face with her now, a glint in his eye.

"It is an empty thing, Alice." He whispered, his voice gruff. "I could very well take you here and now Alice. I would have no one but myself to answer too… however I see no benefit to it, because you would not enjoy it." His breath on her ear.

"No, what I want, Alice, is to make

you feel pleasure and pain and love every ounce of it. To be wrapped in bliss at my very touch, to the point where you beg for my company rather than to continue to push me away." A hand now under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his.

" What I want, Alice, is for you to scream my very name before you are lost to oblivion by what I give you, knowing fully well, that you could never consider another suitor. That is what I want." He snarled, his carnal desires now in view for the innocent woman before him.

Alice quivered in his presence now, the ideas he was putting into her mind scared her, but not in a way that she feared for her life. No, she was fearful the feelings swelling inside of her. She knew very little of intimacy, it held her no interest when her sister spoke of Lowell, but with Stayne's words. It was different.

Stayne saw this, he had corrupted innocent girls before, and she held the tale tell signs now. He grinned with satisfaction now, prepared to go in for the kill, but he needed to do this right. It took everything he had to back away from the trembling flower before him, but that was the way this wicked game was played. He did not say another word, nor linger around for Alice to get her words out, leaving her in such a state that would a predator would see as an easy kill. And it was, but in order to fully gain the champion, she would have to come to him by will.

She would have to give up her innocence and muchness by will.

* * *

Since Tarrant's departure from the White Court, McTwisp was assigned to the constant supervision of The Oraculum and to report to the queen at the end of the night. It had not been a full day, and today, The Return of The Champion already had so many important events take place, or at least what was revealed.

Alice had arrived, taken to The Outlands, captured by Stayne's forces, locked in the highest tower in the realms. That was all done just before afternoon tea! Tarrant had recruited Chessur and made it to the Outlands not long before dinner. Tarrant was captured while Alice ate, and when Chessur helped Alice escape, it set Time's plans into motion. Alice had accepted the Black King's hand in marriage.

"Oh Heavens." The white rabbit whispered in shame. He could not help being such a stickler for the laws of Under, but he was ashamed of himself for not voting on rescuing Alice. Unable to do much for the ones in the Outlands, he rolled up the scroll and made haste for the queen's chambers.

It was a common fact that the White Queen seldom slept. There was much speculation over why Mirana did not sleep. Some say it was because she was born upon a full Luna, and was most alive in the dead of night, others say it would be from a potion she made for herself out of a wager with Time himself when she was just a young soul. McTwisp did not place bets on such a trivial thing, all he knew was that she was awake at all nearly all hours of the day.

He rapped his paws against the door, and the door was immediately swung open to reveal Mirana in a white satin night dress. Even though she did not sleep, she abided by the proper dress attire all hours of the day and night.

"Nivens! What news do you have? Please come in!"

The rabbit obliged and entered, telling her of the events revealed. She was indeed upset with news of Chessur's aid to Tarrant's quest. Had the cat stayed behind then perhaps this ordeal could have been stopped in its tracks.

"I should have tried harder to get Tarrant to stay." Mirana mused, but she did not mean much of what she said. It was a matter of will, and the kingdom's hatter had much. He would have gone no matter what anyone had said. But then there was the matter of him losing his head. She may have took a vow to not take any life, but if Tarrant were slain, he would have died a martyr, and this new prophecy would have ended before it began.

"Your majesty, what are we to do now?" The rabbit asked, still in a fuss. He was a worried wreck having seen all these events take place. "Alice is going to marry Ilosovic Stayne in less than six sun passings! We'll-"

"We'll send gifts." Mirana said flatly moving to her desk, readying herself to write a letter. The poor creature stared at his queen in such an incredulous fashion. Had she a clue of what was going to happen?

"You're Majesty?" He asked again rolling out the scroll again. "This- This is THE Alice, is it not?"

"Of course Nivens." She replied not even looking back to her advisor. "Which is why we must send gifts."

"**THIS IS ALICE!**" The rabbit shouted, slamming his foot down with a heavy 'thump' which caught Mirana's attention. "I must protest, we cannot just leave her at this fate, can we?"

"Well Nivens see what our course of action is, and we shall have it done." Mirana said setting the quill down. There was no point in writing a letter if a letter was not requested after all. Niven's frowned at the order but opened The Oraculum to further inspect what the future held.

Time answered to seldom, especially to those impatient of his will, so the future went no further than the Grievious Day. McTwipsp's gaze moved to the queen's now, who smiled at him in such a childlike fashion. So Young and all knowing.

"We shall wait until the proper moment to act." Her head held high. "Go rest your worried mind Nivens, before you lose track of it." Mirana ordered holding out her hand to take a hold of the scroll.

Defeated in more ways than one, the white rabbit obeyed, passing The Oraculum to his queen, and left her chambers to burrow himself into bed for the remainder of the night.

Once Mirana was sure Niven's aurora could no longer reach the scroll, she laid it upon her bed, looking along the events that had passed this day. She did pity Alice, who was the most noble and true soul in all the lands. Why Time wanted to her to take her place at Stayne's side she hadn't a clue.

She knew better than to question Time's intentions, but it was still such a odd match. Alice, the Champion of Under, most beloved soul in the realms and Ilosovic Stayne, the once knave turned king, the most abusive and most abused man she had ever known.

Then again, Time requested many odd things. Making a child from the world above their fated hero, demanding a day once every two hundred days that you had to speak backwards, and arranging the marriage between Iracebeth and The Duke of Hearts. She smiled softly as a memory came to mind.

* * *

_"Honestly Mirana, I don't see why you are still fussing over those Lowlop people."_

_"Hightopp Iracey. They were the Hightopp clan." Mirana corrected sipping her tea._

_The pair sat across from each other in Iracebeth's castle, seated in the garden for afternoon tea. They were still at war with one another, however they came to an agreement to see one another if either one of them were to see an impossible thing._

_"Oh whatever, they were barbarians. Had you just given me the crown in the first place that could have all been avoided…" Iracebeth spoke with a shrug. She beheaded at least three creatures a day, why would she fret over the killing of a group? It happened quite a while ago._

_Mirana eyed the crown on her sister's head now. She remained composed, but a storm was swelling within her._

_"So what impossible thing did you encounter?" Mirana asked deciding it would be best to change the topic._

_"Oh, sister, it happened back on the Curose Day! Why, the whole kingdom was in a fit!" Iracebeth exclaimed setting her tea down. "I know I should start from the beginning, and I would if I could, but I only know the end of this story."_

_"Well what is this story?" Mirana asked, she was not in the least bit interested, ready to return back to her home at the first chance._

_"A girl was here. A little girl." She whispered. Mirana paused. This was not absolutely impossible. True, not many children were born in Underland, but a girl to be in Crims was not out of the question._

_"But how is tha-"_

_"She was not from here! I did not think it so odd at first, but my hunting hounds all agree, that she is not from this land!" Iracebeth spoke. "Her name was Alice. Such a rude little thing too! I should outlaw that name!" Iracebeth fumed turning red._

_"Did you know that my Knave stole my tarts and what does she do? She defends him! True, he didn't actually touch them, but still! The nerve!"_

_"And how is Ilosovic these days..?"_

_"Oh how should I know? Since the fiasco with the tarts and the cat and Alice, he's been in the dungeon."_

_"On duty?"_

_"Oh no, no. He's being whipped. He may not have been guilty of the tarts, but he did still lead us astray. False evidence." She noted with a smile sipping her tea._

_Mirana sat, considering the news of this so called 'impossible' thing. Her hand reached down to her bag of belongings, her fingers just tracing The Oraculum. It was a nasty habit of hers to bring it wherever she went, always losing it. A gift from Time himself when she had been declared THE queen._

_The timing could not have been more perfect for a Red Card to interrupt their tea._

_"You're Highness, the knave wishes to confess now."_

_"Oh goody!" Iracebeth chimed ever so pleased at the news. She was most upset that she could not behead him at first, she was told by one of her favorites that the Knave often took tarts into his room. It was only after the Alice incident that it was confirmed it was a misunderstanding of words. The Knave took women to his room. Not sweets._

_"I must go see the Knave now, I'll be back shortly."_

_"I really should go-"_

_"You'll stay for dinner. It's settled." Iracebeth warned before strutting off with the card behind her._

_Mirana sighed heavily, but did not argue. Her sister was as stubborn as her head was big. Pushing her tea and treats aside, the white queen made room to place the Oraculum out and view its pictures._

_She saw what her sister spoke of, and there was indeed an odd girl in Underland, but she left as suddenly as she came. There was the Knave now, being dragged into the Throne room, and then there was Harold Pith, The Duke of Hearts. Her sister's husband and now the king._

_Mirana thought it funny how such a feeble soul could be attracted to someone as rough as her Sister. Mirana was not jealous by any means. Marriage was not something she longed for. A child she often considered. She may not be as keen in ruling the living as Iracebeth, but the idea of having a living thing be inside her was far more thrilling._

_All the men she took to her chambers failed to grant her this one wish. She even considered if a woman might grant her a child, but no luck._

_Mirana took a hold of her cup to drink once more when The Oraculum changed again. The Duke of Hearts was not only in the scroll, but in this sketch, he was inside of her. An innocent look smile now on her lips. She set of to do Time's will._

* * *

Mirana couldn't feel guilt for act against her sister. It was Time's will, so how could it be wrong? Aside from that, it had also been Harold's will. She still remembered how he had begged her to take him to Marmoreal. He was beheaded the next day, and Mirana would not see Iracebeth again until the Frabjouous Day.

"Whatever is to be done about my Champion and the knave?" Mirana asked, her voice not demanding the answer, but seductive, wanting to lure it out of her old friend's hand. She patiently waited for a response, but it did not take long before an answer was being scribbled out before her.

A trip to see Time was in order it seemed. She remember the last time she had seem Time's face as though it were yesterday. It was the day she had won over Underland's throne, and he had given her the gift and burden of his will. It was clear that this was an important event. All the greatest events were planned in secret, and this would the greatest plan yet.

* * *

Alice sobbed quietly in the gazebo. She hadn't felt so lost since her first trip down the rabbit hole, which she could hardly recall, yet the memories haunted her nearly every night. Only bits and pieces came to her in sleep, and it was the same ones over and over again.

Now her mind was plagued with the memory of being chosen as the White Queen's Champion. What was the point of it all? She knew slaying the Jabberwocky was the right thing to do. She did not slay the beast just because everyone said that she must, but did it because she knew it was right in the end.

Was it not right then, for her friends to save her from the fate of marrying Stayne? Hatter came, as did Chess, but Chessur did not play in politics, a neutral party who proved to be so much better than any other party yet.

"It would seem that you have taken a few steps back, Alice, if I can still call you that." Came the voice of Absolem. Alice's head raised from her knees and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hello Absolem." She whispered, slightly ashamed. "I'm not sure who I am anymore." She muttered.

"Well, if you are not sure, do you expect anyone else to believe you?" He asked in response.

"Must you always answer me with riddles and questions?"

"I don't know, should I give you all the answers to your questions, or should you find them on your own? Which is the more beneficial answer, girl? The one handed to you or the one you find on your own?" Came the butterfly's voice as he perched himself upon a vine beside her.

"It would be nice if someone here could help make sense of all this for me." Alice confessed looking to the brilliant blue creature. "I had thought that I was done with all this nonsense! Why can't I just do what I wish and not what others say?!"

"Have you done anything someone has told you to do, just because they said to do it?" Absolem asked.

"Well, no. I have not done anything out of the reason because I was told." She confessed.

"Then you have only done your wishes, not the will of others." Absolem scolded, which put Alice in a worse state.

"But whatever I choose is the choice of what other's want!" Alice shouted in distress. "I do not wish to marry Stayne, but now I must for Hatter's sake!"

"You can only blame yourself, girl. You could have still refused him and yet you did not." He scolded again.

"But-"

"No buts about it. You should do well to not mind what others say. You did much better in this world when you were younger. Have you lost your muchness again?"

"I hardly remember my first round here." Alice muttered getting to her feet and dusted herself off. "Can you remind me of who I was? You've done it before."

"I can, but I won't" Absolem began talking off in flight and fluttered about her head. "You need to know who you are NOW, not of who you were THEN." Alice frowned at the answer.

"But you just said-"

"It does not matter what I said, but what you want."

Alice thought hard about the words from her greatest tutor. Suddenly a new question came to mind and she dug into her pocket to retrieve the letter she had found in the tower.

"Well Absolem, if you won't solve my dilemma, can you help me make sense of this?" She asked unfolding and laying the parchment upon the floor. Absolem went to inspect the parchment for himself.

"This was not for you to question, but the answer has already been told."

"Well, what is the answer?" Alice asked, growing terribly tired, in more ways than one.

"I cannot say, but I know who can say. Look at the paper, Alice. What other important document does this remind you of?"

Alice frowned picking up the letter and re observed the paper. It was not of normal paper, this was true. Its material felt more durable, like a silk of sorts. Alice narrowed her eyes, and an image of herself flashed before her eyes before returning to its original letter state.

"The Oraculum!" Alice shouted looking to Absolem. "Why? Why would this be in Stayne's possession?"

"Because it belongs to him. Do you not recall the first trail you witnessed?"

"Trial?" Alice asked. "You must be mistaken. I have never been in a Court Justice before."

"A bold statement coming from a girl who hardly knows who she is." Retorted the wise butterfly. "Think. Think hard."

Alice sighed seating herself on the floor and reread the statement, over and over again, but nothing came to mind. "I've thought hard enough for the day. I'm going to rest my head. Maybe it will make more sense in the morning." Alice muttered folding the verses up again.

"If they don't make sense in the cover of night, why do you expect them to be true in the light of day?"

"I don't, but I am quiet tired of all of this." Alice confessed. "Honestly. Such a thing doesn't make any sense. Stuff and nonsense!" But this brought the memory to mind.

"I called them a pack of cards." She whispered. Stayne had mentioned she had twice now saved his life. "The case of the missing tarts?" Alice asked, but no one answered her questions now, for Absolem had flown off.

"Of course you leave when I have the right answers. You always do!" She shouted after him.

"So that you don't pester me with more foolish questions!" He replied in return, his form seen eclipsing the moon then off over the sea. Now alone, Alice knew it was high time she should retire.

Alice steadily made her way back though the castle, reaching the doorway that would have lead up to her room in the tower, she was stopped by a guard who told her she would now be sleeping in the chambers across from the kings. She was far too tired to argue now, and followed the black suited knight though the halls.

Alice's eyes hovered over the walls, this part of the castle seemed newer than the rest. It held the same appeal of gothic architecture, but not the weathered look that could only be achieved through age.

"Is this part of the castle new?" Alice asked, a yawn following the question.

"Yes ma'am." The guard replied looking back. "The construction began as soon as King Stayne arrived. This part of the castle was burned down long ago, in the Great War."

"Was the armory on this side?"

"No ma'am. Only the royal family chambers are on this side. This wing faces out towards the sea, and it was vulnerable to attacks from the sea, still is technically, but it was burned down by White armada ships."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Alice whispered, a twinge of guilt sinking in at the question. "Sir, is there a library here? I should very well like to know more of this land and its history."

"Alas, not much our history was preserved. After the kingdom was sieged, The Red burned most of the books, and beheaded many of the scholars. We are in the process of recovering what we can now."

"Really?" Alice asked, another yawn. "I'm terribly sorry, I am interested, but I am just so weary."

"No need to apologize ma'am."

"You can call me Alice if you like. How much has been recovered?"

"Not much Ma'am." The guard said stopping before two large doors to what Alice assumed was Stayne's quarters. The doors certainly looked as though they were meant for the ruler of this castle. "This is your room ma'am."

"Surely you must be mistaken. Is this not the Kn-.. Stayne's chambers?" She asked looking over the woodwork.

"You would be correct Ma'am, however His Majesty did not care for the view of the sea, and took to the room meant for you." Alice scoffed.

"I couldn't imagine why after hearing why this part of this place was built."

"He refused the room even before we had told him that fact ma'am." Alice frowned at the news.

"Did he say why?" Alice asked, curiosity burning once more.

"He just took one look at the sea and wanted the room across the way." He said simply before bowing low to Alice who looked confused as ever at the action. "I bid you goodnight ma'am."

"Goodnight…" Alice murmured now turning to face the doors before her. Pulling one handle she took a glance inside the bed chambers certainly was fit for a king, and they were certainly made for someone the size of Stayne, then again, the entire castle was suited for his size.

Closing the door behind her, it was a bit of a relief to not hear it lock behind her, and became more of a relief that she could lock herself in and everyone else out, but she decided against it. Alice made her way over to the bed, which could have fit seven or so people for tea, although at this point in time she had stopped making observations of that sort, she could inspect the room more carefully in the morning when she was more awake.

Climbing up onto the bed, she felt like a child clambering into an adult's bed, but she stopped thinking of such things, feeling how comfortable the bed was, she hadn't even take her shoes off. Once her head made contact with the pillow she was asleep, not even remotely aware of the cat eyes watching her from across the room.


End file.
